The Aura of The Chosen One
by Zeckromizder
Summary: Ash returns from Kalos after his lost against Alain. But when he arrived at his house wasn't the welcome home he expected. Join him with his new friends and family as they help Ash control his inner darkness. Ash X Harem. No Lemons. REWRITE
1. Battle 1 - How Everything Began

**HEY GUYS... HERE IS THE REWRITE OF THE AURA OF THE CHOSEN ONE. NOW THERE ARE GOING TO BE MINOR CHANGES TO THE FIRST THREE CHAPTER BUT FROM THE FOURTH AND ONWARDS WILL BE A LOT OF CHANGES, EXCEPT FROM THE FLASHBACKS. NOW THE HAREM WILL BE SHORTER. BUT... I WILL ADD OLIVIA AND KAHILI FROM THE ALOLA REGION. HOW I WILL ADD THEM TO THE STORY IS SIMPLE BUT I WANT YOU GUYS TO THINK OF HOW. ANYWAY ENOUGH OF MY BLABBERY... LET'S GET ON WITH THIS CHAPTER'S REWRITE**

* * *

 **Battle 1 - How Everything Began**

We now see a young man with black hair. He had a zigzag like scar under his brown eyes. Wearing an outfit consisting of a blue collared shirt with short sleeves, darker blue jeans, red and white hat and red high top sneakers. His name is Ash Ketchum. On his shoulder was his starter, Pikachu. He was returning from his Kalos journey with his friends: Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. Even though he lost at the final against Alain, they were both to their last Pokémon.

His friends came with him to Kanto, but went ahead to Pallet Town, his hometown, because he was going to bring back some old friends. He already went to get Squirtle from Officer Jenny, Primeape from Anthony, and Haunter from Sabrina. The only Pokémon left are Pidgeot, in which is with her flock in Viridian Forest, and Butterfree, that he doesn't know were he is because he is with his mate.

As he went through Viridian Forest, he heard something from behind him and turned around. What he saw made him happy beyond happiness. His Pidgeot was chirping her name. Ash went and hugged her by the neck and said: "Hey girl, how you've been?"

"GEOT"

"Awesome, well as I said, want to come back with me?" His only answer was a loud 'ping' from the unused Poke Ball.

"Well Pikachu, let's go home" They went through the forest and arrived at the outskirts of Pallet Town. The air was as refreshing as ever. The calm and silent town could be seen by our heroes.

"Pikachu, race you there" Ash said as he started sprinting down the road as fast as he could. Pikachu, not to get undone used **Quick Attack** to get close to him.

"Hey, Pikachu that's cheating!" cried out Ash. He lost to Pikachu, but he wasn't too mad at him since they had a fun doing it.

"PIKA!" Pikachu said part of his name. Even though Ash couldn't understand what he said, he thought he was talking about the race.

"I'll get you next time, but now let's enter" he said. Pikachu climbed to his shoulder and went inside when he saw his friends; Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie, and his mother; Delia.

"Hey mom, hey guys how you've been?" All he received were the stares of the ones in front of him.

He was curious to why didn't they answer so he asked: "Hey, are you guys alright?" Then he saw Brock moving his lips saying something that he didn't wanted to hear.

* * *

 **At Professor Oak's Lab**

Up a hill there was a laboratory in which is owned by Samuel Oak, regional professor of Kanto. Outside the lab stood five boys knocking on the door as quickly as possible.

"Gramps! Wake up and open the door before it's too late!" shouted the boy that was knocking on the lab's door.

Said boy has auburn hair and black eyes. He wore a black collared shirt, pants, a black necklace with a lavender bead, sneakers and a dark backpack. He was Gary Oak, a Pokémon Researcher and grandson of Professor Oak.

Behind him stood a dark purple hair guy with black eyes. He's wearing a long sleeved blue jacket with an indigo shirt, gray jeans and blue sneakers. His name was Paul, Ash's rival in Sinnoh

Next to Paul stood Trip, Ash's Unova rival. Trip has dirty blonde hair with ice blue eyes. He wears a violet undershirt, and an orange jacket over a dark-gray hooded sweater, and a black waist-belt. He also wears white pants with black and white trainers. Trip is often seeing with his camera, taking pictures of his journey.

Finally we have Sawyer, Ash's rival in Kalos. He is a dark-tanned boy, with dark-green hair and blue eyes. He wears a white shirt with an orange tie, a black vest with yellow buttons and a pocket on the left side of the chest, brown short pants with large pockets, a black under jeans and green shoes. He wears a brown backpack and is often seen carrying a notebook, in which he writes his experiences, mostly about the battles. In the part where he opens his notebook, there is a stone that has a DNA symbol inside it, it's a Key Stone.

"Damn it! Open the-" Was all that Paul could say when suddenly the doors open revealing Prof. Oak saying: "What happen boys? I can't even sleep on this nice day"

"We don't have time for that! We have to get Ash's Pokémon. Gary go get the Poke Balls we will watch them" Sawyer said in a hurry. They nodded and Gary went to get Ash's Pokémon's' Poke Balls while Samuel followed him.

"I don't understand. Why do you need Ash's Poke Balls? Is something wrong?" the professor asked with a worry tone.

"Ash's friends and mother are going to tell him to stop his dreams from being a Pokémon Master" Gary said as he started to put in a bag Ash's Poké balls

"What! Why? They don't have the right to do that!" Oak was getting angry at Ash's friends, especially at his mother Delia who he thought that she would believe in her son more.

"I'm not in the mood to tell you the long version, so I'll tell you the short one. They want him to quit because they think he is a loser that only knows how to bring misfortune" As Gary finished telling the short version of the story, he also finished collecting the Poke Balls.

* * *

 **At Ash's House (When Brock started talking)**

"You should give up on your dream, Ash" Ash face was pale, while Pikachu's cheeks were bursting with electricity in rage. How could they say those things to Ash.

"Why?" Said our broken hero while quivering.

"Your a loser!"

"You always endanger us!"

"You bring misfortune to this world!"

"Your pathetic, even I could beat you right now!"

"Your recipe brings a bad taste to someone's mouth!"

"Your just a little kid that doesn't grow up!"

"You are a worthless son, I don't know why I had to support you for all these years"

Those insults to Ash were the gasoline to Pikachu's rage, but that last comment was the last straw. Pikachu let his most powerful **Thunderbolt** at the betrayers.

"PI-PIKACHU-PIKA!" getting what Pikachu was saying, Ash started to ran towards Professor Oak's Lab.

Standing up, each of the betrayers called their Pokémon out. Steelix, Gyarados, Blaziken, Gallade, Piplup, Pansage, Haxorus, Delphox, Luxray, Dedenne and Mr. Mime surrounded Ash as he was close to the stair towards the lab. Then each trainer commanded:

"Steelix, use **Dragon Breath**!"

"Gyarados, use **Hyper Beam**!"

"Blaziken, use **Flamethrower**!"

"Gallade, use **Psycho Cut**!"

"Piplup, use **Whirlpool**!"

"Pansage, use **Solar Beam**!"

"Haxorus, use **Dragon Rage**!"

"Delphox, use **Mystical Fire**!"

"Luxray, use **Thunder**!"

"Dedenne, use **Thunder Shock**!"

"Mimey, use **Psychic** to hold Ash!"

Apart from Mimey, that had Ash secure with **Psychic** , the betrayers' Pokémon started to charge their attacks. Pikachu was able to move but didn't want to move and leave his trainer here to receive this amount of damage.

"Pikachu, run! Warn the other and run!" Ash yelled/commanded him. Pikachu had a great idea. He launched a **Thunderbolt** upwards to see if any of Ash's Pokémon could see it. Fortunately, all of Ash's Pokémon saw it even Pokémon that weren't Ash's

* * *

 **At the Hall of Origins**

Arceus was watching over the Earth when suddenly he noticed something. All of Ash's partners during his travels were attacking him. Arceus was enraged! His Chosen One was being attack! He immediately called for all the Legendaries and Mythical Legendaries to arrive at this moment and in a matter of seconds they arrived at the Hall of Origins. Mewtwo then spoke: " **Why are we all being summoned, Lord Arceus?** "

" **Ash Ketchum, The Chosen One, may be in mortal danger** "

" **What!?** " Every legendary shouted in anger.

" **Look for your self** " the legends saw the images of Pokémon charging attacks. Some legends like Mewtwo, Volcanion, Giratina, and Rayquaza were mumbling some stuff that they were going to do towards the ones that were hurting him. Other like Manaphy, Mew, Celebi and Latias were angry, but they were crying.

" **Silence!** " All the Pokémon shut up at Arceus outburst.

" **We are to head down there and we are going to help The Chosen One, NOW!** " and with that every enraged and crying legendary disappeared from the Hall of Origins.

* * *

 **At Oak's Ranch (Before Pikachu's Thunderbolt)**

Here were all the Pokémon that were on Oak's lab. But we see a Bulbasaur waiting for his trainer to arrive. This trainer is our hero, Ash Ketchum. He has showed him that not all trainers would abandon their Pokémon. But as he keeps waiting, three boys come through the back door towards the ranch.

The dirty blonde then said: "Hey, are you Ash's Pokémon?" Bulbasaur nodded. He was confused at the question, but answered it because he felt something was going to happened.

"Gather all of his Pokémon, Now! Ash may be in danger!" Sawyer said. Bulbasaur was pale, if noticeable. He was worried about his trainer.

"BULBA" Bulbasaur cried out. With that he let out a small **Solar Beam** indicating Ash's Pokémon to reunite. In minutes, all of Ash's Pokémon were there in front of the three boys. The boys were awestruck at the amount of Pokémon Ash had. They began to question as to why didn't he used his old Pokémon during his journey, but that was a question for another time.

Then Paul stepped forward and said: "Look, I know some of you may hate me..." he looked at Infernape, who which was glaring daggers at him."...some of you may not know me..." Some of them nodded their head while other said part of their names. "...but now I'm here to help Ash" Now Ash's Pokémon were worried. Has something happened to their trainer?

"His 'friends' are going to tell him to give up on being a Pokémon Master" said Trip, gaining shock stares from the Pokémon. Then the more powerful ones like Charizard, Sceptile, and Infernape were growling.

"I know you must be angry right now, but we must help-" He started when suddenly a **Thunderbolt** was seen not to far away.

"Shit! That's Pikachu's **Thunderbolt**! We must go now!" Sawyer exclaimed.

"I'm going on ahead! Tell them to follow me when they can!" Trip shouted as he started running to were he saw the **Thunderbolt**. He didn't have to look back to noticed that all of Ash's Pokémon were following him. Some even passed him.

"Let's see what those traitors are going to do now" mumbled Trip as he kept running forward.

* * *

 **At Oak's Lab (When the Thunderbolt appeared)**

"Shit! That was Pikachu! Sorry, Gramps have to go!" the young researcher said while giving him the bag full of Poke Balls.

"Gramps, if you are able to get more help, please contact someone! Anyone!" with that, Gary went full speed towards the sound of Pikachu's attack.

"Don't worry Gary, I know just who to call" the older professor thought out loud. Heading towards the videophone and started calling.

* * *

 **With Ash and the traitors**

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"PIKA!"

The called move hit Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu was all bruised up, exhausted and tired, but no major injuries. That couldn't be said about Ash. Ash was dripping blood from his arms, legs, part of his chest and at the right side of his head. His upper clothes disappeared thanks to the powerful attacks the Pokémon used. Fortunately, his jeans just had various holes. He then collapsed in a pool made from his blood. All the blood that he was losing made him unconscious.

"PIKA-PI!" Pikachu ran towards his bloodied trainer. Pikachu was crying in fury. He then turned his head towards the traitors and gave them a fierce death glare.

"Ha, what are you going to do now, Pikachu? You have no one here to help you!" screamed Misty while her face was shifted to one of a madwoman.

"That's were your wrong bitch!" A voiced said behind Pikachu.

Everyone looked towards the owner of the sound and saw Trip. Next to him were Paul and Sawyer, but what made the traitors pale was the presence of Ash's Pokémon behind them. Each one of them were glaring at the traitors with intent to bring pain.

"PIKA-PI-CHU!" The newcomers directed their face towards Pikachu and saw a bloodied Ash.

"Ash!" the trainers screamed, while the Pokémon growled and called their names. Ash was becoming pale at the amount of blood loss. Then an eerie silence covered the area. Ash's Pokémon wanted to cry, their inability to protect their trainer was heart breaking. Then something snapped inside of them. They were growling in rage, giving death glares towards the group of traitors. If they could get even paler that they were at that moment, was an understatement. Until portals began to appear around the group that wanted to help/protect Ash. Legend by legend began to appear from the portal. Until Arceus, the Alpha Pokémon, came through the portal. The legends didn't know what happened to Ash.

" **Lord Arceus, may I kill this puny bastards that dare do this to Ash** " Arceus looked straight at Mewtwo. The Genetic Pokémon was covered with his Psychic power, ready to kill them.

" **You may not, even if they were the one that brought this misfortune to The Chosen One, we aren't able to kill them, by the way were is he?** "

"He's here" Arceus along with the legends looked towards the voice of the human. Sawyer was crying, he thought that he was going to lose the one that motivated him to achieved for greatness. Getting out of the way for the legends to see Ash, they saw the Alpha Pokémon gasp in terror at what he was seeing. The other legends were afraid of what was going to happen to him.

" **Quick, Latias, Latios, Xerneas heal The Chosen One!** " Said Pokémon went towards him and started using **Heal Pulse**.

" **Everyone we must bring Judgment to those that dare attack The Chosen One. Who's with me!** " He gained loud cheers and growls from the Pokémon and the thre- no four humans that were there.

Right now Gary just got there and saw the state in which Ash was enough to make him angry.

" **Then let's bring Judgment!** " When he said that all the Pokémon started to sprint towards the betrayers. They couldn't even move, but when they saw the Pokémon coming for them, Delia shouted: "Run!" Faster than Team Rocket fleeing, they were nowhere in sight. Growls escaped the Pokémon mouth and even the trainers that were helping Ash let out there own.

Suddenly, in front of them they saw a Dragonite heading their way carrying two humans on his back. The Dragonite landed where he was told, but when he saw who was there, he began to shake in fear. The legends were beyond enraged. They wanted to find those imbeciles and destroyed them for doing this towards The Chosen One. The two humans got off the back of Dragonite, the human boy saw his Dragonite shake in fear.

"Dragonite, what's wrong?" The boy asked while the other human, in which was a girl, tried to calm the Dragonite. Dragonite just lifted his shaky hand and pointed towards were the legends stood in all their glory looking at them with immense carefulness.

The boy is a tall, thin man with bright scarlet red spiked hair, pale skin, and dark eyes. He wears a medieval-looking navy blue tunic with red-orange trim, a brown belt around his waist, and large black boots with orange two rings around the top of each boot. The cuffs of his long sleeves are black with orange zigzagging trim separating the cuff from the navy blue part of the sleeve. He sports a long, flowing cape around his neck which is black on the outside and crimson red on the inside. He is Lance, one of the Kanto Elite Four & Champion of the Johto Region

The girl has pale skin, blue eyes and blue hair with a ponytail and two pigtails. She wears a black and red cape with yellow shoulder pads, a blue bodysuit, and blue gloves and heeled boots with black anklets. She also wears a blue gem on her neck and some yellow earrings, shaped like a dragon's tooth. She is Clair, the Blackthorn City Gym Leader in the Johto Region

The legends weren't going to allow any human, apart from the four that were with Ash and Professor Oak, near The Chosen One. Carefully they watched the boy and girl with the Dragonite.

"What's wrong with... what... is... in front..." Lance started normally until he began to see why his Dragonite began to shake. Seeing all the known legendaries in front of him was a dream come true. But the looks they had right now, instead of a dream it was a nightmare. Clair was like him, watching in awe, but shaking in fear.

"W-W-We w-we-re ca-called b-by Pro-Professor O-Oak t-to he-help A-Ash Ke-Ke-Ketchum" Lance stuttered.

" **Let them pass** " Said the Alpha Pokémon. The legends did so, but they kept watching the two Dragon trainers and Dragonite.

" **You just think about hurting Ash, and you just terminated your life** " Said Ho-Oh with burning eyes. The others mainly; Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Manaphy, Meloetta, Diancie, Hoopa and Magearna were to worried to growl at the duo. Lance and Clair let out a loud 'Eeep', but kept moving forward. When they saw Ash, Clair started to cry. She wouldn't admit it, but she had a small crush on Ash and seeing him in that state made her heart break in pieces.

"ASH!" she screamed in worry. She kept crying. Now she realized, she's in love with Ash Ketchum.

"Lance, we must get him to a hos-"

"It's ok Clair" She directed her face towards the soft, caring and familiar voice. Ash was trying to get up. Supporting himself with Latias & Latios, in which didn't mind.

"How can you say that Ash!" She started hitting Ash on the chest. He didn't feel anything since she wasn't hitting him that hard.

"At least get treated" She whispered to Ash while she kept crying.

Arceus noticed how she was feeling and told Ash telepathically: _"_ _ **Ash, kiss her. She loves you. While I'm at it, There are other who love you or have a crush on you. Being The Chosen One and an unofficial Aura Guardian, I'm going to give you a mission. You're to create a harem with these girls that have a crush on you or love you. You have to create more Aura Guardians**_ _"_ Receiving the message Ash pondered about it. His bangs covered his eyes. He wondered about what Arceus said.

 _"Well, let's do what Arceus said"_ and with that out of the way he moved closer to Clair, ignoring the smirks in the legendaries and the confused looks on his Pokémon and Lance. Pikachu was snickering at what would happened knowing what would happened. His friend knew what would happen and couldn't help, but smirk. With his right hand, Ash cupped Clair's left cheek and caressed it with his thumb. What happened next left some Pokémon gasping and a shock Lance. Ash kissed Clair. Clair eyes widen her eyes, the one that she just realized she was in love is kissing her. She slowly closed her eyes and started enjoying the kiss.

Lance couldn't believe what he was watching. Her cousin was being kissed by the boy he was asked to help, and she was enjoying it! He couldn't even move. "What the...?" he murmured, but still had his shocked face. He then watched as they separated gasping for air.

" **From this day forward I, Arceus, shall appoint Clair as Ash's mate. Ash, being the only descendant of Sir Aaron, is to get various lovers and give birth to more Aura Guardians** "

"Lucky bastard" murmured Ash's four only friends and Lance, but they were heard by Mew and the spoke: " **What did you said about Ash, hmm?** " The boys started to sweat bullets as they were given stares from the legendaries.

"Nothing! We didn't said nothing!" The boys had their hand in a 'I didn't do it' matter and waved them in from left to right and started to do their own things.

" **Hmmm, well I was just my imagination** " The New Species Pokémon said and then started to laugh.

"Why did you do that?"

"You looked to cute" Clair blushed madly.

 _"He told I-I'm c-cu-cute!?"_ She yelled inside her head. She was now just a blushing mess.

 _"But... I need to share him with others"_ As Clair was to say something, Ash said: "Arceus, where can I find a good place to train alone?"

" **You can go to Mt. Silver, Stark Mountain. You can also go to Birth Island, we can make a house there for you and your Pokémon** " The Pokémon responded. Ash pondered whether to bring Clair with him or not, but then remember her status as Gym Leader.

Looking at Lance, he said: "Lance, take care of her for me, ne?" Lance was curious as to why not bring her with him. He looked at Ash, and while looking at him he understood what he meant.

"Sure, leave everything to me" Clair was beyond shock at her cousin's response.

"Why did you agree Lance! I want to be with Ash! I'm not leaving his side so that another event like this happens again! I... _fuck it_... I love Ash!"

Lance was completely white right now. His cousin, who never was interested in that kind of relationship, said she was in love! Getting out of his, stupor, and gaining color again, he asked: "So, who will manage the Gym?" She didn't have anything to say. It's true that she had disciples, but they weren't strong enough to managed the Gym. She looked at Ash, to see if he would help her, but much to her dismay he was waiting for the answer too.

"Alright... I'll stay, but you..." pointing at Ash. "will have to make it up for it" She finished. Ash nodded his head.

"Well, see you again sometime" Clair said. Giving Ash a kiss to the lips. He quickly responded to it and kissed back. Separating their lips, the only thing that connected them was the trail of saliva, they touched each others forehead.

"Love you, Clair"

"Love you too, Ash" then they separated.

"Take care of her" Ash said towards Lance. Lance didn't even looked back.

Then he said: "Take care of yourself, I don't want to see her getting hurt, ne?" With that they got on Dragonite. As Dragonite started to flap his wings, Lance said: "When we meet again, we battle!" Ash smirked and sent a punch into the air, accepting his challenge. With that challenge accepted, Dragonite flew away.

Ash turned around to see his Pokémon looking at him in worry.

"It's alright guys I'm fine, thanks" His Pokémon cheered. Their trainer was fine! Ash then looked at his rivals or should he say friends, observing the legends. Paul and Sawyer were both without reaction and were just watching them. Gary, was trying to run some research on the legends while Trip was taking picture after pictures of the legends. They didn't even heard Ash calling to them.

" **My Chosen One, I also want to make a request** " Arceus said standing proudly in front of Ash.

"What would those be?"

" **I request for you to capture all of us, Chosen One** " a deep silence was present on the area. Gary stopped researching, Trip stopped taking pictures of the legends and Paul and Sawyer were on the ground unconscious. The mouths of all of Ash's Pokémon were hanging or touching the ground in shock.

Then he said: "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. I think my ears are failing me... What did you say?"

" **I request for you to capture all of us, Chosen One** "

"But why me?" Ash asked. Surely he was The Chosen One, but that isn't an excuse to capture all the known Legendary Pokémon. Or is it?

" **Simple, because your The Chosen One and also because we want to protect you as you protected and saved us** " Arceus stated.

Then in a flash, 55 crimson red Poke Balls appeared in front of Ash.

" **Take them Ash, train us and become a Legend** " Arceus said/commanded. Ash looked at the legendaries to see if they were alright with this and to his shock every legend was smiling or grinning.

With a smirk, Ash said: "Well guys, let's become legends!" His old and new Pokémon cheered, but Groudon cheered to much and the ground started to shake. The boys fell to the ground with the intense shaking.

"Guys, remind me that Groudon need to work in control" He got nods from his Pokémon.

"Well guys this is good bye... for now" Ash smiled as he said this standing in front of the ones that helped him.

"Ashy-boy, give me your Pokédex" Ash looked at Gary in confusion, but he gave him the Pokédex anyway. Gary was modifying something on the Pokédex while the others talked. The Pokémon Researcher finished modifying the Dex and handed it to Ash.

"Now I've taken away you carry limit, meaning that you can carry all of your Pokémon..." Ash's Pokémon cheered

"Also, I integrated a system that make the Dex only operable by you" and as he explained, he also gave the bag full of Poké Balls to him.

"Thanks Gary" Gary just smiled back at him.

Our hero returned all of his Pokémon and put them in his bag, along side his legendaries' Poke Ball.

Then Ash said: "Well see ya soon... I guess" and with that started to walk away. Waving his hand towards his friend. They did the same until he faded away. Then days... weeks... months... and years passed by and Ash wasn't heard of because of his departure to Mt. Silver, then Birth Island to stay at the house for awhile and finally to Stark Mountain. Though the 98% of all the regions didn't know. Only Lance, Clair, Gary, Paul, Trip, Sawyer and Professor Oak knew were he was and they didn't told a soul.

* * *

 **A/N: HEY GUYS HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE CHAPTER. NOW I WON'T... I REPEAT, I WON'T PRIORITIZE THIS STORY. NOW MY MAIN STORY IS "DRAGON'S WRATH" A FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION. BUT WHEN I CAN I WILL UPDATE A NEW CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY. NOW THE NEW HAREM IS:**

Anabel

Caitlin

Candice

Clair

Cynthia

Diantha

Elesa

Flannery

Kahili

Karen

Korrina

Lisia

Lorelei

Lucy

Malva

Olivia

Phoebe

Roxanne

Sabrina

Skyla

Viola

 **NOW... FOR ANABEL, SHE WILL BE THE ALOLA VERSION OF HER. THERE WILL BE AN INTERESTING ARC FOCUSED ON HER GAINING HER MEMORY. AS BEFORE FAVORITE AND LOVE IS YOU WANT. REVIEW ANYTHING YOU WANT (EVEN THOUGH I DISLIKE FLAMERS. SOME OF THEM HELP ME IN GETTING BETTER). AND HOPE YOU KEEP ON READING.**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**


	2. Battle 2 - The Missing One Returns

**YO! NO TIME NO SEE. HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THE AURA OF THE CHOSEN ONE. NOW YOU WILL SEE THE DIFFERENCE IN CHAPTER IN THESE EPISODE AND HOW IT WILL ENTER THE REMEMBERING ARC. AND PLEASE ENJOY**

* * *

 **Battle 2 - The Missing One Returns**

 **7 Years Later**

On Birth Island, someone could be seen meditating in the middle of many Pokémon. The meditating person, who was surrounded by orange aura was able to feel the calmness in his Pokémon and the serenity from the place. Anyway, some of his Pokémon were training or meditating like him while others were sleeping or playing around the place.

Lucario appendages elevated, noticing an incoming aura. Not having control of his Aura like his Master, decided to be on guard. Then he recognized the aura as a Dragonite. He then opened one of his eyes looked at the incoming Pokémon, and he noticed that he was carrying something. Worried for his Master, he left his meditating pose and went towards were his Master is. His other Pokémon noticed as well since their trainer and friend awakened their aura inside of them and were also on guard.

The Dragonite landed near the trainer. Dragonite began to approach this trainer, when Lucario intercepted the dragon and began to growl.

"Lucario, let him come" a stern and commanding voice was heard around the peak.

" **But, Master-** "

"No buts. He is friendly, my friend. After all, he's my cousin-in-law's Dragonite" The Dragon Pokémon was left shock at the revelation of Ash able to talk with Pokémon. After hearing this Lucario stepped aside and gave a little bow. Dragonite sweat-dropped as he watched the obviously strong Lucario bow to him.

This made Dragonite's work much easier, then he said: " **Ash, Lance has told me to give you this invitation...** " he handed a paper to the now revealed Ash.

He was still dressed the same way the day _**that**_ happened. He also wore a black coat that its sleeves close up tightly around his arms and emphasizes his lithe and skinny build. He hummed reading at the invitation

Welcome to the Pokémon Master Cup

were the best of trainers compete against each other.

If you want to enter the Cup,

go to the Prism Tower in Lumiose, were it will take place.

For this Cup you will need a partner

to be able to compete.

We, The Pokémon League, await your arrival.

Ash then noticed another letter that the Champion of Johto himself wrote. Ash chuckled at what he read.

Then he looked towards Dragonite and ask: "Well anything else that your Trainer need me for?"

Dragonite nodded and handed him the basket he was carrying.

" **Yes. He gave me these clothes that would help you walk around without no one noticing who you are. Also this attire is based on your ancestor, Sir Aaron's attire. He also went to Rota to see if Queen Ilene could give him Sir Aaron's staff so he could give it to his descendant. The queen, reluctantly, gave him the staff in which is on my back...** " He turned around and on his back was his ancestor's staff. He directed his face towards Ash again and continued: " **Lance also wanted you to go early so that you could explore the area and to spend more time with Lady Clair** " The Dragon Pokemon finished.

Ash looked at the clothes that were supposed to be Sir Aaron's. A blue tunic over a gray long-sleeved shirt and gray pants, matched with blue gloves and boots and a black hat with a teal band and a hooded cape. Dragonite then handed Ash the staff.

"Thank you Dragonite, tell Lance that I'll think about it" Dragonite nodded and then flapped his wings and flew away.

After inspecting the staff, he said: "Lucario, tell the others to gather around. I'll get there when I've finished changing"

" **Yes, Master** " and with that Lucario gathered the others in their meeting area. Ash sighed. He couldn't stop Lucario from calling him master no matter what he said. One day he just gave in and allowed Lucario to call him 'Master'. He started to changed to the attire that Lance sent him. After finishing changing but still having his black coat, he looked at the staff. He knew how important that staff is, and what powers it contains. After a moment of thinking what to do, he decided to take off the crystal and give to crystal to Lance so he could return it to Queen Ilene. He took it of the staff and wrapped it up so it wouldn't break. Then out of his pocket was a Key Stone. He put the stone were the crystal was located and used his aura so that the stone wouldn't fall of.

After that, he stood up and walked toward the circle they made and stop when he was in the middle.

He was surrounded by his family, his Pokémon. He did a little smile and said: "Guys, we have been invited, by Lance himself, to compete in the Pokémon Master Cup" His Pokémon cheered loudly at this revelation. They have wanted to battle real opponents. They were tired of battling each other.

Then Ash said: "This means that everyone agrees with going to the PMC, ne?" He watched as all of his old and new Pokemon nod. Even the legendaries nodded.

"Well then let's head there right now. At take the world head on!" he waited for them to finished cheering and then recalled most of them. Only Charizard, in which had some kind of necklace with a stone on it, Raichu and Lucario, in which had a gauntlet with another stone on it, were outside. Ash jumped to the back of Charizard while Raichu jumped to Ash's shoulder and Lucario was seated behind Ash.

"Let's go Charizard we don't want to be late"

" **Yes, boss** " Charizard grunted as he started flying towards Kalos. More specifically, to Lumiose City.

* * *

 **At the Prism Tower**

The Champion of Johto, Lance, was waiting for our hero to arrive. Dragonite tried to tell him that he didn't know if he was coming to the tournament, but something in Lance's gut told him to wait. Minutes passed and still no sign of him. He was late until a large orange reptilian landed in front of the Prism Tower. He smirked at the flashy entrance. Noticing how everyone was looking at him with curiosity and awe. The trainer recalled his Charizard and Lucario, while Raichu was walking beside him.

Then he went straight towards were Lance stood and said: "Yo"

"Hey, Ash" Lance whispered so that no one would know who he was.

"Now I go as Red" He passed by Lance in which was becoming pale, while Ash entered the tower. The legendary trainer who which eliminated; Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic, Team Plasma & Team Flare for good, was Ash! Then he started to grin.

Rushing towards Ash, he put his arm across his neck and said: "Hey Red, how's was your journey!?" he 'asked'. Everyone inside the Prism Tower froze. The legendary trainer was going to compete!

 _"We're so fucked up"_ Were the collective thought that went through all the trainers mind.

Red sighed knowing this would have happened if he was revealed like this. Heading towards Nurse Joy, who was the one authorized the participants to compete, Lance said: "Hello Nurse Joy, I want to enter the cup with my friend here" She looked at Red who just cover his face with his black coat.

She then smiled and said: "Sure, I just need your license and/or Pokédex to add you to the Pokémon Master Cup" she said with the smile that runs only in the Nurse Joy's family.

"May I asked you not to yell when you see my real name?" Red said. She looked at him curiously, but nodded anyway. Lance gave his license and Red his Pokédex. When Nurse Joy was looking at the Dex, she gasped. She looked at Ash and then at Lance. Lance put his finger on his mouth telling her not to tell his name.

"Ok Mr. Red, you know that when the tournament starts you must use your real name, ne?" Ash cursed silently, but nodded anyway.

 _"It was bound to happen sooner or later"_ he thought while Nurse Joy told them that tomorrow morning was the grand opening of the tournament.

Then a blue haired woman accompanied by a redhead woman just entered the tower. Lance and Red looked back to see who just entered. Lance smirked while Ash had a faint smile and blush.

"Lance! Where is _**he**_?!" his cousin, Clair, asked.

"You told me he was going to be your partner!" she forgot about her pride. Right now it didn't matter, she wanted to see Ash again for those years with out him.

"Well _**Red**_ here is my partner" Lance motioned towards Ash. Clair noticing how her cousin said Red, she flushed when she looked at him. He has changed a lot. The red head girl didn't know who he was.

So she said: "Hello, handsome. My name is Lorelei and you are?" The now revealed Lorelei said

She was wearing a pair of glasses, a black shirt, a purple skirt, black high heels, and has red hair, as I said earlier, and eyes. She is the Elite Four of the Kanto and a Teacher in the Orange Island in her free time.

Then Red said: "If you didn't heard when Lance told my name earlier to Clair, I'll introduce myself. I'm Red, the one known as the legendary trainer" Lorelei train of thoughts stopped at that moment. Legendary trainer plus tournament equals easy win. She then looked at Lance to see if her suspicions were true. But the looked she received made her pale. Lance gave her an friendly grin, but to her looked like the devil itself. She then looked at Red, inspecting him entirely. She blushed and for a second it reminded her of Ash Ketchum

She remember his beaming light and attitude. His personality and charisma. Mostly, his battle strategies. She felt so... lonely? Since that day at the Orange Island, she couldn't stop thinking about the boy. He had great potential and she knew it. But when she heard that he disappeared in thin air, she realized something. She was falling hard for the boy name Ash Ketchum.

While Lorelei was in deep thought, Clair took her license and gave it to Nurse Joy saying that both of them were going to be partners.

Minutes passed and then Red said: "Well it's time to go to the arena, Lance" Lorelei was brought back to consciousness when she heard Red talk.

"But Clair and I haven't-"

"It alright Lorelei. When you weren't reacting I took your license and gave it to Nurse Joy and signed us in" Clair interrupted Lorelei and gave her license back.

* * *

 **At the Arena in Prism Tower**

Everyone heard Mr. Goodshow, enthusiastically, welcome everybody and began explaining the rules of the Cup. After all of that Mr. Goodshow said: "Now I welcome you the Johto Champion, Lance!" Everyone in the crowd cheered loudly for the champion. He waved his hand slowly at the crowd. He took his place in front of the mic and said: "I thank you all for being here supporting us, The Pokémon League. The winning pair, at the end, will face against each other to determine who is going to be the new Champion of Kanto!" All the participating trainers, apart from Red, cheered very loud. "Also receiving a grand total of 1,000,000,000 POKE Dollar!" Every trainer, minus Red again, was shock to disbelief. "Now let's start the preliminary rounds!" Every trainer, now including Red, looked at the big screen. In the right side of the screen could be see the faces of Brock and Max, while on the left side could be seen the faces of Lance and a cloaked guy holding a staff with a Key Stone on it.

Some people started to murmured between them, trying to guess who the guy was. That all went down when someone yelled: "The Legendary Trainer Red!" A complete silence appeared in the arena. Once again, Ash had to face palm. Lance let out a chuckle while Brock and Max were getting pale. Each team went towards their own side. Then a referee came out and said: "This battle is between Brock from Pewter City in Kanto and Max from Petalburg City in Hoenn, versus Johto Champion Lance from Blackthorn City in Johto and Legendary Trainer-" The referee stopped and paled. He looked at Red to see what he was reading was true.

Ash then lifted his hood from his coat and took it of. The entire arena was in silence until the referee said: "As I said, Legendary Trainer Ash Ketchum-" "Official, it's just Ash"... Ash from Birth Island in Hoenn" There was a complete silence. Everyone could see his facial appearance. His hair was shoulder length and now was colored dark grey. His chocolate brown eyes looked like those of a champion. His zigzag scar that he had under his eyes now completely faded away. Instead of the boy that he was before, for most of the woman population he was a man.

* * *

 **At the Champion Box**

At the revelation, the Sinnoh Champion was crying. She has long blonde hair and gray eyes, black trousers, a long black coat with black feathers rimming the cuffs and running down the end of the coat and a large teardrop shaped ornament on the center of the coat, probably used as a fastener, she also dons a black top underneath. Her outfit is finished with black heels and a yellow stripe on each shoes. For accessories she wore a large, black feathery ruff around her neck with 2 hair clips in her hair, both resembling two teardrop-shaped object conjoined with a pale yellow stripe. Her name is Cynthia. She couldn't contain her tears anymore. After so long searching for him almost everywhere, she finally found him. She always had a special place for Ash in her heart, but she only realized it when he went towards his home to prepare for his next journey for Unova. When she saw him again in Unova, she felt complete once more but that went downhill when he continued on his journey.

Another champion was crying her eyes out to. She wears a fairy-like white outfit with lots of gold trim. She has short light brown hair, designed in a somewhat star pattern, light blue eyes, and violet eye-shadow. She equips a white choker and white long-sleeved blazer with lapels that possess large buttons and also a small collar, the blazer finished with three petal-like ends and the sleeves has two golden lines on the cuffs. Two lacy objects on the back of her outfit that resemble cloud-like wings that is likely to be connected to the blazer. She also wears a simple white shirt with two golden lines near the end of the shirt. Finishing her attire, she wears short white pants and low high heel boots with the color of white. She carries a pink purse and she wears a necklace called the Mega Charm which she uses to Mega Evolve. She's Diantha the Kalos Champion. She was practically in love with Ash the first time she saw him, but the looks she got from Serena didn't let her act on it.

Both where tried to be calmed down by the other two champions that were with them.

Both female champions trying to stop the tears, they murmured: "Ash" as the battle started

* * *

 **With the Frontier Brains**

We could see 7 trainers that were shock to disbelief, but only one of them started to cry while one was close but maintained it.

The one that was crying like there is no tomorrow although not knowing why, was Anabel. Her hair is now longer and is tied into a ponytail, she wears a black suit and shoes, she also wears black gloves and a black necktie. She was working with the International Police, when six people found her there. These people started to call her name as if they were friends. Anyways, she has amnesia and hasn't recovered her memories yet. But seeing this man, made her remember a name that she thought hold a meaning in her heart. "Ash..." She muttered while pondering why she remember something.

The one that wasn't crying but was about to, is a tall and very slender woman. She has bright red eyes and long straight black hair with red low-lights at the sides. She wears a purple halter neck crop top that shows off her stomach, long purple gloves, black pants with a gold diamond pattern around the waist, and pointy purple high heels on her feet. Her attire is similar to the body of a Seviper. She is called The Pike Queen Lucy. She was in loved with Brock, but when she found that he was cheating on her with Nurse Joy from Pewter City, she dumped him.

Their fellow Brains were trying to console Anabel, but failed miserably. Anabel still couldn't help but cry and cry again. Even though she couldn't remember anything else, she was going to confront this man and ask him if she knew anything about herself, apart from the things that her friends had told her. On the other hand Lucy was just happy that he reappeared. From that moment he found out that her ex had cheated on her, her mind always thought of the now legendary trainer. She blushed as he saw him. Maybe they could talk about it. But then a single tear fell from her left eye.

* * *

 **With the people watching in the Arena**

Everyone started to cheered for Ash, while other started crying. Most of them were the female gym leaders that he had met during his travels. Some of them were crying just like Anabel, while other couldn't react and fainted. Clair was another one that was immune to the revelation since she already saw him earlier.

At another part of the bleachers, were the Elite Four of each region and only five girls reacted to this revelation and couldn't help but look at him with dreamy eyes. Lorelei, while doing so, was also shock but you couldn't see it. The boy that she saw at the Orange Island is a hunk and The Legendary Trainer.

Caitlin, one of the Elite Four in Unova, looked at him in awe. She wears a large, fluffy, pale pink hat atop her head. Her eyes are in the color of vivid blue and her skin is pale. She wears white clothes with long sleeves, a collar and a transparent pink cape. She also has a large white ribbon tied around her waist and a long skirt that is cut in the middle, resembling two flower petals. In addition, she wears a long skirt with a dark shade of pink and matching-colored wedges heels with brown soles. She has accessories clipped on the ends of her hair that bear the resemblance of pink butterfly wings that flutter. Caitlin is usually seen with a drowsy and calm face. The kid that she met in Sinnoh, thanks to Cynthia, was the boy every girl wished. She wanted to just go down there and kissed him, but she got a hold of her self.

Another elite that has slightly tanned skin and a pink hair with a pony-tail and curls on her shoulders. Her eyes are hidden behind a pair of red-shaded sunglasses. She wears a black turtleneck that cuts of at the navel, and red and black jeans with several diamond shaped cut outs at the front revealing some parts of her legs, as well as high heeled shoes. She was Malva from Diantha's Elite Four. She remembered him when they fought Lyssandre at this same place. Immediately she had a crush on him thanks to his braveness to save others while putting his on the line. But now... oh boy was she in love with that man... Or should she say hunk?

The other two elites didn't personally met him, but seeing him now was all it took for they to see him with lustful eyes.

The first one has slender and pale body. Has silvery-blue hair and eyes. Wears a yellow cropped v-necked top in which neck is colored black, silver short jeans that were adorn by metallic yellow oval like leaf around the waist and yellow heels.

The other one is a small and very slender young girl with spiky black hair, a tan skin and blue eyes, with two big red Hawaiian style flowers that covers the side of her head. Wears a blue two-piece dress with white Hawaiian flowers and a Pokémon logo on it. The elite also wears a red ankle bracelet on her left leg.

They were Karen the Elite Four of Johto, Phoebe the Elite Four of Hoenn respectively.

 **Back at the field**

Everyone was shock. Clearly seeing that someone that went missing seven years ago was back and was The Legendary Trainer was a lot to take in. All over other regions could see Ash, standing there proudly, thanks to the cameras that were filming at him right now. Then a blue layer of aura appeared surrounding Ash. Giving him the intelligence that he needed. Ash sat down, pulled a Poke Ball out and said: "May the Aura be with you, my friend" He and the other trainer threw out their Poke Balls and four Pokémon appeared in the battle field ready for battle.

 **A/N: IF YOU GUYS DIDN'T NOTICED BECAUSE YOU ARE NEW TO READY THIS FANFIC OR DON'T REMEMBER: (1) ANABEL HAD HER MEMORIES AND KNEW WHAT SHE WAS FEELING. (2) MALVA DIDN'T KNOW ASH. (3) AT THE BEGINING, HE WAS LIVING IN MT. SILVER.**

 **THOSE ARE THE CHANGES THAT I MADE FOR THIS CHAPTER. BUT MAYOR CHANGES ARE COMING FOR THE NEXT ONE AS WE WILL SEE ANABEL CONFRONTING ASH! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

 **AS ALWAYS FAVORITE AND FOLLOW IF YOU WANT, AND REVIEWS ARE ALSO WELCOMED. UNTIL NEXT TIME.**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**


	3. Battle 3 - Finding Out

**HEY GUYS, I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THIS REWRITE. NOW, SOME OF YOU GUYS SAID THAT MAKING ASH TO TRUSTING, SO IN THIS REWRITE... ASH IS NOT GOING TO BE ADDOPTED BY LENORA. MAYBE IN A FUTURE HE WILL SEE HER AS A MOTHER TYPE AND THEN GET ADOPTED, BUT NOT RIGHT NOW. ALSO, THIS IS THE START OF THE REMEMBERING ARC... IN WHICH IS FOCUSED ON ANABEL. SO WITHOUT FURTHER A DO... LET'S START!**

* * *

 **Battle 3 - Finding Out**

A Steelix and Gallade appeared on the right side of the field while a Dragonite and Audino were on the left side. This Audino, instead of pink, her body was colored purple, and her cream colored chest. She also had a Mega Stone on her right ear's thin and curled extension. Everyone watching the battle across all regions or at the arena were looking at Audino in awe.

"Just because it has different color, doesn't mean is strong! Hell, it looks weak!" bawled out Max and then started to laugh. Brock was sweating badly. Ash's Audino is anything but weak.

Suddenly, Ash's aura flared up. His bangs covering his eyes, while he started to stand up. People were confused to what it was, but other were shocked. He then glared at his opponent, especially at the kid that insulted his Pokémon. He held up one finger with his unused hand and told them: "One move. One move, that's all I need"

Max growled in anger, while Brock frowned.

 _"I-Impossible... Only o-one move!"_ His mind was losing track of things.

 _"It seems that you are here to prove us wrong, huh?"_ He pondered. What he saw next left him in awe.

Ash was moving his Mega Staff with grace. After a while dancing with the staff, he moved his right hand towards the Key Stone and touched it. A couple of yellow energy lines spread from the Key Stone, while blue energy lines came from the Mega Stone Audino was wearing. It created lots of white energy lines with the other two energy lines merged.

"Now Audino, Mega Evolve!" Ash said as Audino roared her name. She started to change appearance until she was in her new form.

Ash's aura stopped flaring and changed from a blue aura to an indigo one. He then closed his eyes. Lance started to hear something in his head saying: _"Lance... It's me Ash... When the battle starts command Dragonite to fly as high as possible"_

Lance nodded at Ash. He wasn't surprised to hear Ash in his head, since he knew what aura could do. If only he knew how correct and wrong he was.

"This battle is between Steelix and Gallade versus Dragonite and Mega Audino... Begin!" the referee commanded the trainers while drooping his hand to indicate that the battle began.

"Dragonite, fly high!" In moments Dragonite was up high. Even Steelix couldn't get close to him. He didn't know what was happening so he decided to watch.

"Gallade, use **Close Combat** at that puny Pokémon!"

"Steelix use Fire Fang on Audino" Both Pokémon, Gallade much faster than Steelix, started to move towards Audino. Steelix jaw was engulfed in flames.

"Audino when I tell you, use **Blizzard** " Ash said.

Audino nodded and said through their link: " **Okay Ash! Will do my best!** " Audino's feminine voice sounded childish.

Audino watched as both enemy Pokémon were now near her, when the familiar voice of her trainer that said: "Now!"

She sang her name and from her mouth an icy wind filled with little snow balls was fired. The enemy Pokémon took the Blizzard and in seconds both were frozen. It was clear that the arena was speechless. Then the referee looked at the froze up Pokémon and looked that they had swirls on their eyes.

"Steelix and Gallade are unable to battle. Winners are Dragonite and Audino!" In a matter of seconds, the arena erupted in a loud cheer for these two trainers. Max and Brock recalled their Pokémon.

"Just you wait Ketchum, you will lose this Cup as always. Then you'll finally realized what we told you seven years ago is true" Max roared. Brock just walked away from the arena quietly while Max was fuming at the lost.

"Great job, Audino. Take a good rest" Ash praised his Pokémon.

" **Hai...** " was all Audino could say, since she was recalled back to her Poké Ball.

"Dragonite, return" Lance also recalled his.

"Thanks for the warning Ash. That **Blizzard** is very powerful" Lance said while giving Ash a small smile.

"It's alright. Let's head towards the reception to see who we are facing next" Ash said making the champion nod. When they were to exit the arena, reporters, cameraman and fans surrounded them. They couldn't even move.

Then Ash brought out a Poké Ball and said: "Alakazam, **Teleport** us out of here" In a blink of an eye, Ash, Lance, and Alakazam were nowhere in sight.

* * *

 **In front of Prism Tower**

The duo and Pokémon appeared where Lance was waiting for Ash.

"Thanks Alakazam" Ash said. Alakazam was like any other one apart that from his right spoon, at the end of the object has hanging his Mega Stone. Alakazam just nodded and was recalled to his Poké Ball.

"Thanks for getting us out of there"

"Sure, no problem" Ash stated towards Lance's thanks.

"So, can tell me what can you do with your aura Ash?" Ash looked at Lance with a serious face. He knew he could trust him, now that technically he was his cousin-in-law. He pondered for a moment the pros and cons of telling Lance. He then nodded, in which confused Lance because he didn't know if that was because he was thinking or because he agreed to tell him about his aura.

Then Ash smiled and said: "Sure, but lets get Clair. She would want to hear it as well" Lance nodded. The reason why Ash said this because; 1) didn't have to repeat himself and 2) could unlock Lance and Clair's aura. He didn't trust anyone apart from the two of them and his former rivals that stood by him. He was looking forward to see them again.

Heading back inside the Tower, the duo saw a small white haired and beard old man walking towards them.

"Ash my boy! I really didn't expect that. How you've been?" Mr. Goodshow greeted/asked.

"Fine" the old man couldn't help but frown. The happiness that Ash brought with him to all places seems to have faded away. He watched as he interacted with Raichu. He had an idea, but wanted to discuss it with both young trainers in front of him.

"Lance, Ash..." both looked straight at the league's president while Raichu was looking another way in Ash's shoulder.

Then the president said: "I've decided to hold a meeting today when to matches are over in the conference room and I hope to see you both there. And before you ask Ash, it's because I want you to tell me what happened seven years ago when you disappeared. So if you excuse me, I have to let all the Gym Leaders, Brain Frontiers, Elite Fours and Champions"

With that he started to walk away, leaving Ash with his hand raised up and his mouth a little open. The president suddenly stopped and added: "They won't be there" and then kept walking.

He didn't want to go to the meeting, but it was a request from the Pokémon League President himself. Plus they won't be there, or so Mr. Goodshow says so.

So he sighed and said: "Meet you there, have to talk with one of my Pokémon" Lance nodded and started to walk away.

* * *

 **Isolated Place**

The aura user arrived at an isolated place and then searched for a crimson Poké Ball. He enlarged it and let out one of his many legendaries. Mewtwo stood there, well most like levitated, in a meditating pose.

" **In what way I'm able to be of assistance... Ash?** " Mewtwo asked.

"I need your advice... my friend. I was ask by the Pokémon League Director to go to a meeting, but I don't know if I could trust them or not" Ash told him, not knowing what to do.

Mewtwo pondered it for a moment and then answered: " **Follow your heart, Chosen One. Do what you think is right. But if you want my advice, tell them your suffering. Then you'll know who to trust and who not** "

Then Ash let out a small smile. "Thanks... my friend. That all I needed to know" Ash said.

"Oh, do you want to return to your Poke Ball or not. I may need your help there" he added quickly.

" **I think this is a matter that you have to resolve on your on** " Mewtwo said.

" **Also return me, I don't want poachers to capture me, but let me free at the apartment. I'll wait for you there** " the Genetic Pokémon added. Ash just nod and returned him to his Poké Ball.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

In a room full of know people all over the regions waiting for the director to make his presence. But outside we find Lance waiting for our hero to arrive and minutes later he arrives. But before Lance had a chance to enter Ash pulled him back and said: "If Misty, Brock, Cilan and Clemont are there, I'm not entering"

Ash just wanted to be sure none of them were there just in case they heard someone. Lance didn't know what truly happened that day, but from what he heard from Trip, it wasn't a pleasant welcoming.

"Sure" he answered.

Lance opened the door and looked at everyone in the room, but he didn't watched any of the four Gym Leaders.

He then peeked through the door and said: "You can enter, they aren't here"

Everyone looked at his curiously until the one that Lance talked to passed through the door.

"Ash!" yelled some of the female present in the room. He let out a fake smile that didn't go unnoticed by Lance and Clair.

"Yo" he said and when he was going to get pummeled, Mr. Goodshow entered the room.

"I have called all of you here for something, or someone special. I want to know what happened to you, Ash" the director and the others glanced at him, curious of what happened. Letting out a sigh, he started to explain what happened to him that made him disappear from existence.

* * *

 **Moments Later**

"... and one year later from my disappearance, I found out that my mother disowned me" He told everyone in the room. The male, especially Lance, were cursing the name of the traitors. The females, especially the one that are in love with him, had enraged faces. How dare they treat Ash like that! While the Pokémon League Director, even though he didn't showed it, he was angry.

"That's my story. That's why I disappeared" Ash finished.

"Ash... right?" Anabel asked. The aura user just nodded. Did something happened to her, was one of Ash's thought, when she continued talking.

"I want to ask you a question to tell you" she continued. Ash was confused, but nodded in acceptance to hear her out.

Then Lance, to change the theme, asked: "So, mind telling us about your Aura?" Most looked at him curiously, but the Sinnoh Champion and Sinnoh Elite Four eyes widen in shock. They knew what that was. The mention people looked at Ash wanting to get answers.

"Well before I start, I want everyone to stay quiet until I finished talking or I'll not continue the explanation. Understood?" He asked. His voice serious and leaving no room for denial. Everyone nodded.

"As you all know, Aura is the life energy inside of every living thing. Now, some Pokémon are able to manipulate such Aura. For example, Lucario. Now, humans like Riley and me are born as aura users, but only they are awakened at a certain age, taught by someone who is an aura user or was awakened. I have the ability to manipulate such aura. here are seven different types of Aura and each of them has a name. One of them is Swandhisthana and it's aura is colored orange" he flared it up and his aura was colored orange. "This specific Aura deals with the emotions living beings feels. Empathy is linked to this type of aura. It also allow me to my emotion to flare up my aura." He explained to the group of people that was listening to him.

"Also each of my aura allows me to create weapons and armors. Each of my colored aura has a different weapon. For example..." he concentrated his aura on both hands and in second a weapon appeared. The weapon features it to be a large handcannon-esque revolver, its made completely in metal, while sporting five unraveling barrels that comes to form a cross motif, and a wicked, menacing, and devilish aesthetic using sharp and sleeked adornments, all in metallic grey and dark black.

"I named it Death Penalty. I've used this revolver to eliminate the boss from the evil organizations." He showed it to everyone and it was clear that they were looking at it in wonder.

"Finally each of my different colored aura can control an element" Now they were shock. Creating a weapon? Nice. Controlling aura? Okay. Having special properties? Fine. Now, controlling an element? Complete shock. Everyone began to pale. They wouldn't want to get on his bad side now.

"This aura allows me to control everything related to ice. For example, water, snow, and steam" He finished explaining while showing how he controlled it. He shot an **Aura Sphere** towards the wall and when it touched it, part of the wall froze up.

"Well, any questions?" he added. A girl that has black hair and amber eyes. Her attire consists of brown shoes, long white and blue striped socks, a brown skirt, a long sleeved white shirt, and a blue cardigan tied around her waist raised her hand.

"Yes, Candice?"

"You said that aura users are able to awaken others aura, but when I asked Riley a long time ago, he didn't told me of that being a way to learn aura. So, is that only something you could do?" She asked.

"Very perspective of you Candice. Yes is true what you deducted, I'm the only one that is able to awaken someone's aura. Even though it's a basic move to learn, only devoted trainers know how to completely awaken someone's aura. Riley surely knows about this, but decided not to tell you because he didn't or haven't mastered the move yet" deduced Ash leaving Candice relieved.

"Anyone else?"

"What does the blue aura do, squirt?" The Legendary Trainer looked at Clay. A miner and one of the Gym Leaders in Unova.

"It grants me more intelligence and the darker blue allowed me, if concentrated, to talk telepathically" the miner nodded. He looked around the room and noticed that no one wanted to asked him anything else.

Then he looked at Anabel and asked: "So what did you want to ask me?"

Anabel was very, very shy right now, even though she was from the International Police Department and, supposedly, a member of the Battle Frontier.

"Can we talk in private? This is kind of personal..." She muttered and only Ash, using his aura, was able to hear her. Everyone else was confused as to what she asked.

"Sure... let's go then" And with that Anabel followed Ash to a private place.

* * *

 **A/N: THAT IS ALL THERE IS FOR THE MOMENT. NOW AFTER ANABEL'S ARC... WHICH DO YOU WANT TO SEE NEXT? THE CUP WILL GET A LOT OF INTERRUPTIONS SO, MAKING SOME MINOR ARCS IS NOT GOING TO BE THAT BAD. BUT... WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK SHE IS GOING TO ASK ASH? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER. ANYWAYS FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW IS YOU LIKE THE STORY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. AND HOPE TO SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**


	4. Battle 4 - Remembering One's Past

**HEY GUYS! THE CHOSEN ONE IS BACK! NOW REMEMBER THAT THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED WHEN I HAVE THE OPPORTUNITY TO CHANGE THE STORY AROUND AND KEEP IT STEADY. NOW THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE VERY SHORT SINCE IS ONLY GOING TO COVER ANABEL REMEMBERING HER PAST THANKS TO ASH'S AURA. NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADO LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

 **Battle 4 - Remembering One's Past**

Ash and Anabel were staring at each other for a long time now. It has been two hours since they left to talk alone, in petition from Anabel. In those two hours she decided to ask him some question... Personal questions. Ash was a little sceptical at first. That betrayal left him really broken and he only trusted his Pokemons, Clair, and Lance. Everyone else was on his doubt list. And thats where we find ourself now. Anabel finishing explaining him the why of her asking the question and he could only blink.

"Let me get this stright..." Ash started.

"You have amnesia..." She nods at the statement.

"You don't remember annything from your past, and only remember being in a island when save by someone from the police department..." She nods once again.

"And you think you can gain your memory back if you stay with me more since my name was the first thing you remembered from your past, right? I got everything" Ash finishes with a little sigh that she doesn't notices.

"Hai, thats everything. So... can you now tell me about myself when you meet me?" She asked. The empatic trainer really wanted to regain her memories. She wanted to know if she had a family, if she had friends, if she... fell in love with someone. She really wanted to know. With his right hand, Ash messes up his hair and chuckles a bit.

"You don't have to worry about me telling you about yourself" Ash stated. Anabel was about to retort to that statement when he added:

"Because you are going to find out yourself"

Glowing a bright green aura around himself, he started to heal Anabel's amnesia. This type of aura specialices in healing. So if he knows were to target that aura, he may cure anything in this world. Obviously he wouldn't cure someone that is in the dark side of the aura or bad people.

*Cough* Traitors *Cough*

Anyways, Anabel started to see things of her past, the aura doing its work. But one past amazed her the most.

* * *

 **Anabel's Past (Anabel P.O.V)**

 _I blinked as I saw Ash, only younger, and what it could be myself saying goodbye to each other._

 _"Well, Anabel... That was a great fight. I hope that we could battle in the future sometime!" Ash said with a grin on his face. My past self was smiling, but I could see a faint blush on my younger self's face._

 _"Am I in love with him?"_ _I thought as I stared at the farewell. My younger self sighed and then looked straight at Ash as he and his friends at the time went their own way. Then I saw what could only be Scott thank to his hawaiiwan style shirt._

 _"You should tell him how you feel the next time you see him" he said while quickly turning around. Younger Anabel turned around to stare at him but he was getting on his gulf car._

 _"You won't know if he will wait for you. After all, he doesn't even know how you feel about him" He said as he started the car and went to the next brain's location to see Ash's next battle._

 _I stared at my younger self. She stood there for quite some time. I then could hear what she muttered as I started to realize something..._

 _"I know..." The younger Anabel muttured before going back to her facility._

 _"I love Ash..."_ _I thought as I started to regaing what was left of my memories and came back to be_

* * *

 **Anabel's Past Ended (Normal P.O.V)**

Ash had just finished healing her, when he was hit, unintentionaly, by the one he was healing. Anabel quickly went to hug him and accidentaly hurt him. Hitting the floor with his back, Ash was about to ask 'What was that about?' when he saw her crying.

"Anabel, what's wrong?" Ash asked a little worry that he did something wrong. Although he knew he did it right, was it one of her memories that caused her this?

"I'm fine Ash... just... happy that I got my memories back" She answers with a smile on her face as tears kept falling down.

"So, why are you crying?" Ash asked as he wiped some tears from her cheeks. She blushed a little at his touched, but she was happy that he was concerened for her.

"Because I remembered someone that I cherish a lot" She says while looking straight at him. He tilted his head in slight confusion. Anabel quickly went at it when she gave him a kiss on the lips.

Ash eyes widenin shock. Anabel was kissing him!

 _"Wow... she has surprisingly very soft lips"_ Ash thought as he kept kissing those lips that refused to leave his. But the moment came to a stop when they separated their lips to regain their breath. Ash could've sworn that he heard Anabel say something

"You..."

* * *

 **A/N: WOW! NOW THERE ARE TWO GIRLS IN THE HAREM! AT LEAST IT ISN'T GOING AS FAST AS IT WAS BEFORE. I THINK THAT BY THE TIME I WAS IN THIS CHAPTER HE ALREADY WAS WITH WHAT? 9, 10 GIRLS? AND THEY JUST ACCEPT HIM OUT OF NOWHERE THAT HE COULD HAVE A HAREM?! BUT REGARDLESS OF WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE, WHO WOULD YOU GUYS, FROM ASH'S HAREM, WOULD YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE NEXT? ALSO NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE ASH TALKING THINGS WITH CLAIR AND ANABEL, WHILE FINISHING WITH THE START OF HIS NEXT BATTLE. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE RE-WRITE SO FAR. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED. FOLLOW AND FAVORITE THIS STORY IS YOU LIKED IT AND SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**


	5. Battle 5 - Memories & The Beginning of i

**HEY GUYS. I'M BACK WITH THE AURA OF THE CHOSEN ONE! THIS ONE WILL START WITH A FLASHBACK OLDER VIEWERS OF THIS FANFIC WILL REMEMBER. NOW WHICH ONE DO YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE NEXT IN THE HAREM? AND PLEASE CHOOSE FROM THE ONES THAT ARE IN THE HAREM. UNTIL I SAY THAT THE CHARACTER THAT YOU WANT IS GOING TO BE IN THE HAREM, CHARACTERS THAT AREN'T IN IT AND YOU GUYS ASK FOR HER, WILL BE IGNORED. NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THIS!**

* * *

 **Battle 5 - Memories & The Beginning of it All**

 **Flashback**

Ash is now heading towards the peak of Mt. Silver, when he heard a voice. He stopped and look everywhere to see if any of his 'friends' followed him up here to get him to stop this. But then the voice said:

"Ash, come..." The trainer looked towards the voice. He knew that the voice sounded familiar, but couldn't guessed who it was.

 _"Is it dad?"_ He wondered. It has been a lot of years that he hasn't seen his father. He really want to see his father, but after receiving that stab in the back by them he really wanted to be alone. Only because of his curiosity he followed the voice.

The voice kept telling Ash were to go and Ash silently went towards it. After receiving directions from the voice, he arrived a large snowy meadow. There was standing someone that our hero couldn't forget even if he died.

The figure has pale brown hair with a red & white cap and gray eyes, wears a red sleeveless jacket with a white collar and stripe, black undershirt, yellow backpack, baggy blue jeans with black, red and white running shoes. He also is wearing a black coat, in which hood was not covering his face, that its sleeves close up tightly around his arms and emphasizes his lithe and skinny build.

"Dad?" the young trainer asked. His dad is Richard "Red" Ketchum, although know more as Red, the Champion of Kanto and the one that originally disbanded Team Rocket before they were formed once more.

"Yes son... it's me..." his dad answered. Red was suddenly hugged by his son.

"Why did you leaved?!" Ash shouted. Red looked away from his son, not wanting to answer his question.

"Answer me!" He pleaded. Ash needed to know why he left. They were happy together until he left.

"I... I was needed by the Legendary Pokémon..." This left Ash confused. What could his dad do that the legends of the Hall of Origins couldn't do?

"What was it?" Red didn't want to bring Ash into the mix of his problems, but it would have cause his bond with him to break and he didn't want that.

"I needed to protect them from the evil that was arising at that moment... then I was asked by the Alpha Pokémon to train in the ways of Aura so that I could help you master it" Ash was now really scared and confused. His dad knew he used Aura, and was needed to protect the legendary Pokémons like he has done in the past to. He could now understand why he left. That is a serious role that you would want everything that is dear to you far away so that they would be save.

"Dad... I understand," Red looked at Ash shock.

"During my travels I also had to protect the Legends of the Hall of Origins and even saved the Alpha Pokémon once. And you are right... I'm able to use Aura, but is not that good" Red smiled when Ash kept talking about himself and about what he did during his time traveling around the regions, but suddenly stopped when he was starting to talk about when he returned home from his travel in Kalos.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Red was very worried about him right now. He was glad that during all his travels, his mother have supported him all the way. Oh, how wrong he was. Ash started to tell him about what his so called friends and mother did to him. How his rivals, the Legendary Pokémon, Lance and his girlfriend did for him. Even though he didn't know that Prof. Oak had contacted them.

After finishing telling him what happened, Red wanted to go back to Pallet Town and command his Charizard to burn those traitors down, but because of his role he couldn't do anything. Then an idea passed by his mind and said:

"Ash, how about I train you in Aura and help you train your Pokémon?" Ash was happy that his father wouldn't go away. He hugged him again muttering things that Red was able to hear.

"Don't worry my son, I won't leave you again" Then after hugging his dad for almost an hour, they started to train in aura and train Ash's Pokémon new and old.

* * *

 **Two Years Later**

Richard and Ash have progressed in what they wanted to do. Ash also captured new Pokémon like Tyranitar, who was the Larvitar that Ash hatched, and a Houndour in which last year he evolve into a Houndoom. This newly evolve Houndoom was fortunately the Houndour he trained into becoming the leader of the pack. They have also moved to Birth Island as they had planned.

All of Ash's Pokémon, including the legendary Pokémons were all relaxing from the training they just recently went through. Dialga laid on the now meadow with a couple of Pokémons reclining their back onto him. Mewtwo was levitating along side with Mew. Rayquaza was soaring through the skies along side Ash other Flying legends and some of his fastest flying type Pokémons. Venusaur, in which was Ash's Bulbasaur two years ago decided to evolve so that cases like that don't happened again, was very annoyed with Heracross since he kept sucking on his bulb but didn't act on it. All in all they were a big family.

At the peak of a mountain in Birth Island, Ash and Richard are meditating. This helps so that they can have a better concentration in their Aura.

"Well son, I've taught you everything I know as of right now. What will you do?" Red asked. He was very curious as to what will his son answer. Ash was having that same though.

 _"What am I supposed to say... Maybe..."_ He wondered and then when he was about to talk both of them heard a faint voice from afar.

"Persian, use **Hyper Beam** on that man" His Pokémon quickly charged the orange beam and fired it towards Ash. Richard noticed from where it came from, but Ash didn't. Red then screamed:

"Son, watched out!" It happened so quickly that it didn't let Red do an Aura Shield. The **Hyper Beam** hit Richard right in the center of his chest. Letting a massive amount of blood out of his mouth, and with a thud he felled down.

Ash, robotically, was turning around to see what happened. When he saw his father, he paled in shock. His blood surrounded his body, his onyx eyes were lifeless and his body began to pale.

"No, no, no, no... Dad!" Ash screamed. His Pokémon right now heard his trainer screamed and while some run there, Mewtwo was smart enough to **Teleport** straight to him.

" **Ash, what's wro-!** " Mewtwo was about to ask when he saw Ash crying onto his father. Mewtwo looked around to see nothing, but then he closed his eyes and began to use his Aura. Although not much, he was capable of using Aura to a limited use. Luckily with his Aura he detected two Aura signs that he knew to well. With a growl he teleported away and in a matter of seconds appeared all bloodied holding a shocked head. This was the head of Giovanni, the Kanto final Gym Leader and the Leader of Team Rocket.

"Thanks Mewtwo... Father, speak to me" He thanked and then pleaded to his father while tear fell down from Ash's eyes to Richard's motionless body.

"S-Son... j-ju-just... gr-grant m-me... t-two...th-thi-things"

"Anything father... Mewtwo go get Xerneas now!" In an instant, Mewtwo reappeared with Xerneas next to him. Xerneas eyes widen in utter disbelief. Knowing what to do he started to use **Heal Pulse** towards Richard. Although it was recovering, it wasn't enough.

"Promise me... Promise me that... you will... forgive them, even though... they would have... to work for your... trust again... and please... use my nickname... Red... it will help you... along your journey. Become the new... legen..." His head moved to the side, a trail of blood leaving his mouth.

"Dad..." Ash moved his lifeless father.

"Dad" He shook him hard. Then knowing that his life was gone he hugged his father and roared:

"FATHER!"

The moment he stopped roaring, the rest of his Pokémons arrived at this scene and what they saw made them cry.

" **Chosen One... I apologies for not acting quicker and if I could-** "

"It's alright, Arceus" Ash interrupted him.

"I don't blame it on you guys, you were all tired from the training we did. Furthermore even with your fatigue you came rushing here. Even though you didn't make it, the thing that you did was more appreciated" Then he turned around and looked at the beheaded head of Team Rocket's leader.

"I'll not let those bastards do this to those innocent people anymore," He took a deep breath and continued.

"Today starts the day when this world won't suffer from this criminals that wander in the dark. Tonight we make a revolution... To help those mistreated Pokémon... To liberate Pokémons from those abusive trainers... To free everyone from this darkness that is following them. So... who's with me!" He declared and all of his Pokémon roared. They were also tired of all this crap, especially the legendary Pokémons. Having to escape all their life was very irritating. Leaving their home to create another and to keep fleeing until you lost them or they capture you.

* * *

 **Four Years Later**

Today all around the news were presenting the mangled bodies of members of Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, and Team Flare. The most brutal of them all were the admins and the leader. Their limbs were ripped apart from their bodies and some much more in which they don't want to show. Anyways, the people were celebrating this. Why? Because they could hang around everywhere without having to deal with another person like them.

Ash was now back at Birth Island, the resting place of his father. He had kept training his Pokémon and kept his father's one in shape to but he wouldn't dare to use them.

"Dad... I've finally done what I proposed myself to do" He looked at the grave he made wit h the help of his Pokémons.

"Now... I'll start with the promised I made you, although I'm already doing the second one" Ash chuckled. Raichu, who evolve last month because of something that was about to happened, noticed Ash's sadness and did the only things he does best.

"Chu~" Raichu nuzzled his cheeks against Ash's. He then cupped Raichu's cheeks with his hand and nuzzled back.

"Thanks buddy..."

" **No problem Ash** "

Ash let out all his Pokémon. New, old and the ones he helped escape from the evil teams HQ in which decided to stay with him.

"Today we rest... but from tomorrow onwards, we'll train day and night going beyond what we can do so that we can be the best of the best. Now have fun and relax" Ash stated as his Pokémon let out a roar in agreement and went towards their places around the island.

Ash then looked up towards the starry sky and said: "Father... wherever you are... I thank you for helping me those years we were together"

* * *

 **Flashback End**

Ash looked down remembering this part of his past. His father, while not spending much time with him in his childhood didn't abandoned him like Delia had. He couldn't even think how a warming and loving mother turned into a monster. Forgetting about that, after Anabel literally confessing her feelings for him after restoring her memories, he had to search for Clair to let her know of what happened.

Clair easily accepted Anabel as a member of the harem. Although she wasn't accustomed to the harem plan, it was Arceus' order and she doesn't want any punishment.

Ash told the two of them of the years he spent with his father and how he destroyed the ones that hurt him. Clair and Anabel just looked at him with a sincere smile, telling him that they were with him no matter what.

* * *

 **Ash's Soul**

Just as this happened, Ash's soul, in which was a glowing orb floating in nothingness, something really bad was happening. The darkness that he was suppressing was beginning to emerge. A dark miasma began forming inside the soul and slowly began to increase inside it.

* * *

 **A/N: WELL... WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? NOW WE SEE FIRT HAND HOW ASH'S SOUL BEGINS TO DARKEN. ALTHOUGH NOT WRITTEN, I ALREADY HAVE EVERYTHING PLANNED. NOW TO DOES THAT DON'T READ MY OTHER FANFICTION CALLED 'Dragon's Wrath' I HAVE A POLL FOR THE NEXT POSSIBLE STORY. PLEASE IF YOU HAVE THE TIME GO AND VOTE FOR THE STORY THAT YOU GUYS WANT NEXT. NOW DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AS IT ALWAYS LEAD TO MORE THING PLANNED IN THE FUTURE. ALSO FOLLOW AND FAVORITE IS YOU LIKE THIS STORY AND SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME.**

 **EDIT: CHANGED THE THINGS THAT SAID MT. SILVER TO BIRTH ISLAND... FORGOT TO DO IT**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**


	6. Battle 6 - Rage of an Aura Guardian

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. NOW THE ONE THAT YOU WANT TO BE ADDED TO THE HAREM NEXT WILL MAKE AN APPERANCE NEXT CHAPTER. SO PLEASE ENJOY...**

* * *

 **Battle 6 - Rage of an Aura Guardian**

Half an year has passed in his training and he has progressed quickly. His Pokemon have also progressed rapidly in their training. Even now the Pokemon that couldn't used Aura are able to infuse it in their attacks and others used the elemental powers each Aura has to power up their move.

Now we find our hero, alongside his Raichu and Lucario, meditating at the top of THE MOUNTAIN IN birth Island. An aura surrounded each of them, but Ash was trying to control an type of Aura he had discovered in one of his exploits 'visiting' the leader of the evil organization called Team Plasma. Anyway, a black aura surrounded Ash while Raichu was covered in a deep blue one and Lucario in a red aura. Raichu and Lucario were trying to unleash as much Aura without feeling tired, but Ash was trying to take control of the said uncontrollable aura.

This dark aura is so dangerous that it changes the users personality when the aura is manifested on the user's body if not controlled. This aura has been prohibited to be manipulated by Arceus himself, but Ash being the Chosen One was taught in how to control this darkness inside Aura Users. Even if Ash was able to take control of the aura, it wouldn't last. Having an emotional breakdown may disrupt the control over the Aura and may try to control your body to do as it wishes.

Ash opened his eyes as he looks in front of him, then at his sides. Seeing his Pokemon like that brings a emotion he wanted his father to feel. His pride has raised to the top. Then he guessed it was time to do something the Alpha Pokemon told him he could do. He closed his eyes and now, instead of the black aura lies a light blue one.

"Let me communicate with Richard Ketchum, Aura Guardian of the Kanto Region" Ash whispered.

Then his Aura began to move toward the front of him and formed Ash's father.

"What can I do for you, my son?" Red asked. Ash slowly opened his eyes and said:

"Dad... What am I to do when I see those who turned their backs on me. Most of my Pokemon and even some legendaries want to make them regret making that choice, while other tell me to just forgive but not forget and do nothing about it. Please fath- No, Red... Please help a fellow Aura User understand his predicament" Red closed his eyes knowing of what would happened. He then decided to tell his son a story.

"Ash, one time when I was still traveling around Kanto and before I met your mother I heard something that I would never forget," Red paused for a moment. "A pack of Tauros were very close to each other. They had a leader that united them all as a family, but one day another Tauros challenged him to see who was the true leader of the pack. Then..."

"The other Tauros won and him alongside the other Tauros in the group left the previous leader lying on the ground" Red nodded at how Ash guessed what would happened. Red decided to continue by asking:

"Do you know what the Tauros did, Ash?" Red closed his eyes when he finished the question. Ash looked towards the sky thinking about it before answering. Looking straight at his father he answered:

"Train"

"Correct, my son. The Tauros trained very hard to beat the other one, but in one of his training session he realized something. By doing that he'd be judging the others that just were following orders from the leader. The Tauros then decided to leave everything behind his home, his friends and his anger. The Tauros forgave them but never forgot what they did to him. Do you understand my son?"

Ash then closed his eyes an imagined it. He recreated the story in his head to see if he could understand it. But after a while Ash reopened his eyes and said:

"I think I get what you are trying to say father... Thanks and I also have another question. May I?" Ash stated/asked his father. Red just nodded while waiting for his question.

"Are you proud?" Red lowered his face, bangs covering his eyes. His early smile diminished for a moment before it grew bigger that last time. Then Richard said:

"Of course my son. I was proud of you even before you were even born to this world..." Were his last words as the aura generated by Ash flew away. Ash looked down tears rapidly coming out of his eyes.

"Arigatou, Father... for everything you did for me"

He then stood up. His Pokemon beside him noticed him and stood up as well.

"Come on guys, lets help the others with their training to" With that they headed towards the training ground they had near the peak of Mt. Silver...

* * *

Ash gasped as he woke up from the bed. That day was always on his mind. It made his soul find solace that his father, even in death, was proud of him. He looked at both side and saw Clair on the right and Anabel on the left. Both of his lovers sleeping like princesses. He smiled as he kissed boths foreheads. And on insticts, both of them smiled. He lied down once more before muttering:

"I love you... Father"

* * *

 **Next Day**

A ray of light came from the window and went straight to Ash's face. He quickly woke up. He couldn't even move and he knew why. Clair and Anabel were hoding him down, grabbing every part of his body. He grabbed a nearby Poke Ball, that belonged to him, and threw it. From it came Mew. The small cat-like pink Pokemon saw his predicament and started to giggle.

"Haha very funny Mew. Now can you teleport me in front of the closet. I promise you that after we all train we'll play, ok?" Immediately he was in front of the closet.

" **You better promised...** " She muttered with a pout on her face.

"Of course Mew. When I hadn't play with you?" Ash said. Mew was going to retort it but Ash said quickly:

"Apart the times I tell you I'm going to train" Mew slowly levitated behind him doing another cute pout.

"But don't worry this time I'll play after we finish training" Then the New Species Pokémon flew happily around Ash while giggling.

* * *

 **After Training**

Ash was in a secluded area with his Pokemon. Most of the bigger ones like Groudon and Kyogre were simply enjoying the sweet sound that the leaves were making. Other mere meditating to ensure a complete connection with their aura. The smaller ones like Mew and Manaphy were with Ash playing tag around the area. He did promised Mew. Then he saw the sun and determined that it was time to see the schedule.

"Guys, return" Red said. He recalled everyone except for his Gardevoir, in which was a shiny and obviously his Raichu.

"Gardevoir, may you **Teleport** me to the front of the Prism Tower?"

" **Yes, Red-sama** " She replied and with that they disappeared.

* * *

 **At the Prism Tower**

Ash reappeared along side his Raichu and Gardevoir. He then muttered an 'Thank you' towards his Gardevoir and recalled her into her Poke Ball. As they entered the Prism Tower, Ash could see his 'friends' in a corner. He saw that Serena was heading his way, but he decided to ignore her. Ash stared at the screen as Serena tried to talk to him.

"ASH! LISTEN TO ME!" the honey-blonde haired girl yelled.

"What?" He asked with an emotionless voice and without looking at her.

He didn't know why they betrayed him, at that time he really wanted to know why apart saying those things to him. Bad timing to be thinking about that.

"Ash just quit the tournament, you aren't going to win... We can make a family and live together for-" Serena was interrupted when Ash's Aura began to appear around him. She was sweating very bad.

He was furious! Serena, his former childhood friend, wanted him to give up on his dream so he could accomplish hers!

"You are telling me that you betrayed me just because you were selfish?!" Ash stated while Serena could only nod. He then saw his and Lance next opponents. Serena and Dawn.

"You better pray that I'm not in a bad mood, if not it will only be a one sided battle" Were the last words Serena heard from Ash as he moved pass her. Unknown to him, this action made the black miasma inside of his expand a little.

* * *

 **A/N: WOW... THAT ANGER! NOW UNLIKE BEFORE WE CAN SEE HOW ASH IS SLOWLY LOSSING HIS SOUL TO THE BLACK MIASMA. WILL HIS LOVERS AND FUTURE LOVERS HELP HIM ELIMINATE THE MIASMA? OR WILL HIS SOUL PERISH THANKS TO THAT THING AS HE DESTROYS EVERYTHING? NOW LEAVING MY QUESTIONING ASIDE... REVIEW SO THAT I CAN MAKE THIS FIC BETTER. ALSO FAVORITE AND FOLLOW IF YOU LIKED THIS FIC AND UNTIL I SEE IN THE REVIEWS WHO DO YOU GUYS WANT NEXT IN THE HAREM I'LL NOT UPDATE THIS FIC. UNTIL THEN!**

 **EDIT: CHANGED THE THINGS RELATED TO MT. SILVER TO BIRTH ISLAND**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**


	7. Battle 7 - Unleashed Mega

**HEY GUYS! NOW I UPDATED THIS ONE FIRST SINCE I NEED THIS CHAPTER BEFORE PROCEDING WITH THE NEXT HAREM MEMBER. NOW ONLY A COUPLE OF YOU ASKED ME OF WHICH WOULD BE GREAT TO SEE NEXT, BUT THERE WEREN'T ENOUGH REVIEW SO THAT I COULD JUDGE. SO NO SPOILERS ON HOW COULD BE NEXT EITHER. ALSO THEIR WILL BE NO ANTHROMORPHIC POKEMON IN THIS FIC. IT WOULD BE WEIRD (FOR ME AT LEAST) TO SEE A HUMAN HAVING A RELATIONSHIP WITH A POKEMON. ANYWAYS... ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Battle 7 - Unleashed Mega**

Ash was very pissed off right now. One of his so called friends just wanted him to give up on his dream just because she wanted to be with him!? That was unforgivable. He knew that that he was breaking his promise to his father about forgiving them but not forgetting what happened, but right now... he just couldn't do it. Unaware of what was happening to his aura, his rage unconsciously brought down his control in his Dark Aura.

The people around him could see his anger on his face. Anabel and Clair, in which are with him right now, wanted to asked what happened but they decided to stay quiet. Trying to calm down his anger, Ash physically changed his facial expression and said:

"Clair... Do you know where Lance is?"

Clair though for a moment before shacking her head in denial. The Aura User sighed as he thanked her. He then surprised them both by kissing them. He then went and began to search for his partner in the tournament, since Raichu was drinking ketchup on his shoulder, he wanted to talk with Lance.

Both girls were blushing madly. He kissed them and in public! But they obviously didn't mind the gesture. Then a honey blonde hair girl walked towards the group and yelled:

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY ASH! NOW BECAUSE OF YOU BITCHES HE WON'T QUIT ON HIS DREAM SO WE CAN START A FAMILY TOGETHER!"

Ash's two current lovers glared at her with KI. How dare _she_ proclaim that Ash was _hers_! Things were going to end really bad for the honey blonde bitch and really good for them.

"From my point of view, you are nothing to him" Clair said while giving Serena a hard gaze, while Anabel was glaring knives at the blond. Serena shivered at the stares of both women, before hardening her resolve.

"I did what I did for him! He was getting hurt for all the things he did in his adventures! I just wanted him to stay at home, become my husband and have a nice little family..." She finished with a blissful sigh as if she was living her dream, but then a shiver ran down her back. When she looked back at the two girls... It scared her to hell.

Clair's light blue hair was wavering and her bangs were covering her eyes. Her hand tightened into a fist as a light blue aura was surrounding her. Anabel, on her part, was a sight of hell itself. Glowing with an orange aura, her glare intensifying and her hair, like Clair's, also wavering, it looked very dangerous. Unknown to both girls, Ash awakened their aura so that they could be able to protect themselves.

Approaching Serena, in which froze, they could only say one thing:

"This is going to be fun~"

* * *

 **With Ash**

While that happened, Ash had already found Lance. He told Ash about his newest addition to his team, Dragalge. Lance had found it, strangely, in a river that was deep in the forest.

Anyway, Ash was talking with Lance about what Serena told him and to say that Lance was angry was an understatement.

"I really want to use Arceus on them, but I'll use something better" Ash though out loud. Lance had an idea of what he was going to do, but decided to wait and see what he was going to do later on the match.

"Well Ash will see you later for the match" the Johto Champion said while leaving Ash in his thought. While Ash was thinking about something, from his bag, one of his Pokémons decided to come out.

Arceus stood there in all his glory looking at Ash. The Alpha Pokémon decided to speak by saying: " **Greetings Chosen One. I have forgotten to tell you something** "

The Aura User looked at him in confusion. He stared at the Alpha Pokémon waiting for hit to continue, but it never came.

"So... What is it?" Ash asked bluntly at Arceus.

" **Well Chosen one it seems that I have forgotten about nine Pokémons that are members of the Hall of Origins. I already have sent a message to them so please wait for them** " He stated.

Red was wondering who could it be, but nothing came to mind. Thanking Arceus he returned it to the Cherish Ball, in which was a Poke Ball that let the Pokémon wander in nature but when called upon the Pokémon teleports instantly to the ball to be released to battle.

* * *

 **At the Prism Tower (Time Skip)**

"On the left side we have Dawn from Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh and Serena from Vaniville Town in Kalos..." Both trainers walked into the stage while hearing some cheering. They have changed at all except for growing a few inches tall. "And on the right side we have Johto Champion Lance from Blackthorn City in Johto and Legendary Trainer Ash!" When these names where mentioned by the referee, the people in the stadium roared in happiness. Both of them smirked. Ash was walking with his staff and Lance with his beautiful cape.

"This will be like the other battles a two vs. two each trainer using one Pokemon" Both trainers arrived to the trainers' box and looked at their opponents.

"Ash..." He looked at the owner of the voice, Serena.

"Please just surrender and come with me... Leave them and come-" She was about to finish when Ash aura flared up. Without wasting time, Ash picked a Poke Ball and threw it up.

Out it came his Sceptile, With his twig on his mouth. But what was strange about that twig it was that where its usual leaf was now stood a beautiful pearl with a DNA symbol. Sceptile crossed his arm and closed his eyes, taking the same pose that Greninja did. And when he did this one of Ash's Poke Ball shakes like wanting to go out, but it didn't come out.

Ash let out a sigh and waited for Lance and his opponents to throw their Pokémons. And like reading his mind, they threw their Poke Balls. Lance threw his Aerodactyl, Dawn her Piplup and Serena her Delphox. "This is a two on two battle between Sceptile & Aerodactyl versus Piplup & Delphox... Begin!" The referee announced.

Without waiting time, Ash did the same moves with his Mega Staff and said: "Sceptile... May our Aura join as one... Mega Evolve!" As he finished announcing what he was about to do, he touched his Key Stone. The energy line synchronized with each other making Sceptile Mega Evolve.

An outline of Ash's indigo aura appeared surrounding him. _"Lance... take out Piplup, I'm going to humiliate that Delphox and her owner..."_ Lance just nodded and quickly used his speed to his advantage "Use **Sky Drop** on Piplup!" Aerodactyl picked the Penguin Pokémon with his claws and flew up high with him. Piplup tried to get out of the grip but it was to strong. Then the Fossil Pokémon went at a alarming speed down to the arena. Finally he did a 360 spin and tossed Piplup to the arena, creating a small explosion with a lot of dust.

"Piplup!" Dawn yelled in worry. Her starter was literary tossed at high speed towards the ground. She was very worried that she started to tremble. "Sceptile use **Leaf Storm** at Delphox while taking the dust away" His monotone voice was question by Sceptile as he just turned around, pointed his tail at Delphox and it fired. The pine tree like tail spun while a storm of leafs surrounded it as it went through the dust, revealing a knocked out Piplup, straight to Delphox that was to shocked to moved.

"Piplup is unable to battle!" The referee said to the public while Dawn returned her starter back to his Poke Ball. "Thanks for everything... Piplup" She cried at her Poke Ball. She then turned her face to the battle that was just about to finished.

" **Leaf Blade**... Sceptile!"

"Use **Flamethrower** quickly Delphox!"

Each trainer gave a command. Sceptile transformed the leaf near his hands into blades and ran at a alarming rate towards Delphox. While Delphox let out a stream of fire from her mouth at the Forest Pokémon. He evaded the flames and with his **Leaf Blade** , slash horizontally the Delphox. Immediately an explosion occurred. In seconds, you could see the Fox Pokémon on the ground with swirly eyes while Sceptile stood proudly over his opponent.

Sceptile reverted back to his original form and crossed his arms and closed his eyes once more. But this time, Greninja came out of his Poke Ball and glared at Sceptile.

"Stop" Was the single word that their trainer, or in their cases family, said. They immediately stopped glaring but looked the other way. Ash sighed as he returned both his Pokémon. Lance and Serena returned their respective Pokémons.

"And the winners are Lance & Ash!" The referee said making the crowd go wild. Ash and Lance were walking towards the exit when he said: "I do what I want. And what I want is to be with them and win this Cup" with that our heroes disappeared from the stadium leaving a crying Serena.

Unknown to Ash, in the crowd, were four persons looking at his battle. When one said: "I see that you have changed Ash. But let's see how he does against another Mega Sceptile" The shadow said as he closed his journal.

* * *

 **A/N: WOW! SERENA REALLY GOT WHAT SHE DESERVED! BUT ANYWAYS... NEXT CHAPTER WILL REVEAL THE NEXT HAREM MEMBER AND AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER WILL BE A LEGENDARY SUPRISE FOR EVERYONE! ALSO WOULD LIKE TO INFORM YOU GUYS THAT, ALTHOUGH I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING FAST, I WAS SICK. GOT A SEVERE ASMA THIS LAST WEEKEND THAT REALLY COULDN'T EVEN LET ME BREATH WELL. I KNOW THAT IT ISN'T THE GREATEST EXCUSE, BUT WANTING TO GET BETTER I FOCUSED ON IT INSTEAD OF WRITING. NEXT UPDATE WILL BE AT LEAST TWO CHAPTER FOR THAT STORY, SO IT WILL BE A WHILE UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER IS OUT. ALSO WILL BE STARTING SCHOOL TOMORROW, SO THAT'S ANOTHER REASON TO UPDATE LATE... I GUESS- BUT ANYWAYS! THANKS FOR READING, DON'T FORGET TO FAVORITE AND FOLLOW, AND ALSO LEAVE A REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW THAT YOU STILL LIKE THIS AND SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**

 **EDIT: FORGOT ONE LEGENDARY**


	8. Battle 8 - The Light Keeps Growing

**HEY GUYS, TODAY IS A SPECIAL DAY! YOU GUYS WILL GET TWO CHAPTERS OF THE AURA OF THE CHOSEN ONE! ISN'T THAT GREAT?! ANYWAYS, THANKS TO SOME REVIEWS I GOT (IN WHICH DISSAPOINTS ME SINCE I EXPECTED MORE) CYNTHIA IS GOING TO BE THE NEXT IN THE HAREM.. RIGHT NOW! awesome AIN'T IT?! ALSO I WILL BE ADDING ANOTHER GIRL THAT WILL REMAIN UNKNOWN UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. NOW ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

 **Battle 8 - The Light Keeps Growing**

Cynthia sighed as she was surrounded by fans wanting her autograph and/or wanted to date her. She obviously cortasiouly refuse the date but gave them the autograph. She sighed once more. She just wanted to spend the rest of her day with him. The one that was always on her mind for almost 10 years.

 _"Ash"_ She thought while sighing dreamly. Ever since he left Sinnoh, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Then this weird dreams were she could se him surrounded by a lot of figure that she could see that were female. But she let it be, thinking it was only that. A dream.

But recently, she could manage to see the dream two more times. One was seven years ago were she could only see the same thing except the only figure that she recgonize was Clair. Yesterday she had the same dream, but this time Anabel also appeared. For her it wass strange as she noticed that in each dream it kept reveiling sommething to her but she didn't know what it was at the moment.

But anyways, she managed to leave everything behind and now was walking around Kalos sightseeing everything that was around her. Until she saw the man that she have dremt over this past seven years.

"Ash!" She yelled drawing all the atention towards her. She just ignored everyone as she managed all the stares for most of her life, but it was still a little creeped out.

Ash turned around to see Cynthia walking towards him. All he did was stop walking and wait for her. Don't get him wrong, he just wanted to be out of there as soon as possible, and with what Serena told him, he didn't even want to see someone else. But Cynthia did nothing wrong and couldn't blame her for someone else's mistake.

When she arrived to her destination, both trainers were staring at each other. Their eyes were unmoving, only seeing what was in front of them. Then they smiled at each other, although Ash's was a smaller one and Cynthia's slighly above average.

"Cynthia"

"Ash"

And once again their staring contest began. But it was short lived as Ash motioned her to follow, as if inviting her to his walk.

 _"Yes! Now when the right time comes I will tell him... I will tell him."_ She cheered in her mind as she walked beside him with her smile growing a little bit.

They walked all around Luminous. They were seeing the stores, watching all the different Pokémon around them, eating ice cream (In which made Cynthia's day), and just enjoying the scenery all around them.

* * *

 **Ash's Soul**

The dark miasma started to burn seeing that Ash was having a great time with Cynthia. The darkness was trying his best to conquer back his part by the light kept pushing him back.

* * *

 **Real World**

Right now, Ash and Cynthia were talking to each other while they sat on a bench that is in front of a fountain. Ash was telling her about aura, since she asked about it saying it was for research.

"There are eight types of aura. Muladhara, the aura that deals with physical nature; Swadhisthana, the aura that deals with emotions; Manipura, the aura that deals with self-energy and willpower; Anahata, the aura that deals with healing; Vishuddha, the aura that deals with intelligence; Anja, the aura that deals with mental communication; Sahasrara, the aura that deals with awareness of illusions and obtaining a higher consciousness; and Andhakaar, the aura that deals with the darkness inside you

Muladhara is more of the bulk the user has. It also may enhance your senses and strenght to the limit and is the only phisical aura know.

Swadhisthana or more commonly known as empathy. People with empathy like Anabel have a stronger aura, but is only limited to that.

Manipura is more crontolling energy around you. It can also make you aura tangible and able to create Aura Blades with it.

Anahata is an aura that isn't made to battle directly. With it you can detect disease that are on the area or in a person, and is able to cure anything that the aura touches.

Vishuddha is another aura that is made to battle directly. This aura is centered on inteligence making the user use his or her brain faster than a normal human and able to make plans to counter something.

Anja is an aura for comunication. I can talk to you mentally. My aura can seperate from my body to make an astral projection of myself and the aura is able to locate something searching for it like it was a radar

Sahasrara is the aura that is used for information gathering. Is able to read the aura of another and get information about the person that the user read aura from.

And last but not least, Andhakaar..." Ash explained to Cynthia about the eight types of aura until he stopped briefly at the last one.

"What's wrong?" Cynthia asked, confused as to why he stopped suddenly at the last one. All of what she heard from Ash about aura had exceded her expectation of what it was. Everything that it could do was simply amazing. Although she was a little preocupide about that last one.

 _"Deals with the darkness inside you..."_ She pondered for a bit until she saw Ash shaking his head.

"It's nothing just... remembering the detail from that last aura" Ash stated, making her relax a bit.

Sighing, Ash started once again explaining Cynthia about aura.

"Andhakaar, as I said before, it deals with the darkness inside you. The aura itself has a personality, so you could say that the aura is you... but darker. This aura is able to use all the other aura's abilities. Gives the user more power each passing second. But everything that it gives is at a cost. The body slowly begins to break, memory is erased, and everything vanishes until only the darkness remains" Ash finished explaining the last aura to Cynthia. He looked at her and could see her shocked face.

Cynthia couldn't think of anything. This... Aura, if you could call it that, was the definition of evil. She couldn't imagine if someone with aura had to deal with this... Her eyes widen once more. Still looking at Ash, with her stare she asked the question that she dreaded to hear the answer from.

"Unfortunaly for me, I have all eight types of aura" He answered her unasked question in which made her gasped.

Suddenly, Ash was pulled into a hug by her as tears fell down from her eyes and into his shoulder.

"I'll help you..."

Ash look at Cynthia from the corner of his eyes with confusion evident on his face.

"I'll help you control it" She muttured.

"So please... JUST DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" She yelled making Ash's eyes widen at what she said. But then sighed.

 _"Great... Another one"_ He thought, a little happy knowing that there were women that loved, but for him it was still weird to have a harem. Eventually he gave a small sigh, that went unnoticed by the woman in his arms.

"I promise Cynthia... But for your indirect confession, we must talk to someone and then you decide, if you want to be with me" Ash told her softly and she only nodded. They parted ways, but not with Cynthia giving Ash a quick kiss.

She got up and made two steps before turning around slightly.

"I don't care if I have to share you Ash... I'm just... Happy that I can be with you" Giving him a shy smile she turned back to walk towards her hotel.

Ash couldn't help but sigh. But right after it came a smile. Looking at the now starry sky he couldn't think of anything else but the three women that were now in his life.

The next day Cynthia woke up smilling. Why? She had the same dream once more, but it revealed another woman.

Herself.

* * *

 **A/N: WOW! WHAT A NICE DAY FOR LOVE... WELL WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THE AURA MECHANISM? I THINK I SAID ENOUGH FOR YOU GUYS TO UNDERSTAND HOW IT WORKS. AND WHAT IS WITH CYNTHIA'S DREAM. WHY ONLY HERSELF IS HAVING IT? THAT IS FOR YOU GUYS TO GUESS! IF YOU GUYS GUESS RIGHT, YOU WILL HAVE 3 CHOICES.**

 **1) ADD A POKEMON FOR ASH, HIS FRIENDS, OR HIS FAMILY**

 **2) AFTER I GET TOWARDS THE POINT WHERE I LEFT IT BEFORE THE RE-WRITE, YOU MAY CHOOSE WHICH ONE IS ASH AND LANCE ARE GOING TO BATTLE**

 **3) WHO SHALL BE NEXT TO JOIN THE HAREM AFTER THE UNKNOWN WOMAN.**

 **NOW, WHO WOULD GUESS IT FIRST? LET'S US SEE ON CHAPTER 10!**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**


	9. Battle 9 - Remembering the Attack

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK WITH MORE OF ASH'S ADVENTURE. THIS CHAPTER, PRECTICALLY REMAINED THE SAME, ONLY WITH THE ADITIONAL DESCRIPTION OF THE LEGENDARIES THAT WILL APPEAR. NOW I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER.**

* * *

 **Battle 9- Remembering the Attack**

 **7 Years Ago**

Madness broke down at the Prism Tower. Roots sprouted from out of nowhere and spread; covering and destroying the entire Central Plaza. The tower had it worse; each time roots sprouted and destroyed the tower, the walls began to crumble.

At the top of this tower, were two figures looking at a prisoner, Ash Ketchum. Ash's Pokémons were; first, released from their Poke Balls and then, put in the same fashion that Ash was trapped.

These two figures were Alain and Lysandre. Alain is the one that won the Kalos League, while Lysandre is Team Flare's leader. Alain was seething in anger at the display of Ash and his Pokémons. They were struggling to get free, but no avail.

"Captain... This isn't what we agreed on! He doesn't have anything with this" the winner of the Kalos League demanded.

"Being the Chosen One has to do with everything that may happen... I'm not going to let him fool my plans" Lysandre said calmly making Alain to clench his fist. The Mega Evolution User began to think. Ash had treated him nice, had a friendly rivalry and helped in some occasions. Deciding to follow his mind he called:

"Charizard, **Dragon Claw** on those restrictions!"

Charizard appeared quickly from his Poke Ball and began to charge up the **Dragon Claw**. His hands began to be covered up by green energy and transformed into a large claw. Then Charizard strike the four restrains that Ash had, making Ash start to fall. Ash was screaming until the Flame Pokémon caught him with his hands. Moving him to back, Ash thanked Alain's Charizard and tried to return his Pokémons. Seeing that it wasn't working, Charizard destroyed all the restrains from each of Ash's Pokémons. Ash then returned each one of them, except for Pikachu in which he caught.

"Pikachu, are you alright?" His trainer was scanning his entire little body in worry. The Mouse Pokémon responded with a 'Pika!' making Ash's worries fade away.

"Thank Arceus" Ash whispered. He was glad that his Pokémons were alright and sa-

 ***Boom*** Ash heard the explosion. When he turned around he saw a Bisharp badly wounded against a bruised Gyarados. Charizard wanted to go and help his trainer but had Ash on his back. But then:

"Charizard leave us there, go to Alain" Ash said while pointing at where he was talking about. With a low grunt he left them at one of the towers corners and went straight into the Gyarados but didn't do that much damage.

"Well Pikachu let's go stop Zy-"

 ***Boom*** Another explosion interrupted him. When he turned around he saw the now Mega Charizard X on the ground panting hard against a panting Gyarados. Bisharp was now resting in his Poke Ball for a job well done. Ash looked at Pikachu as the Mouse Pokémon looked back at him. The stares they were giving each other were enough to know what they were trying to say.

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and began running at Gyarados. His speed increased as he kept running until an electrical energy surrounded Pikachu. Being close enough he attacked Gyarados with his **Volt Tackle** making the Atrocious Pokémon roar in pain. Alain looked at Pikachu stunned and then at Ash.

"Look after him, while I handle the Zygardes, for me, ne?"

Alain's mind couldn't comprehend what happened. Ash was helping him after what he did to him, _**betrayed**_ him. Meanwhile Charizard, who was on the floor still panting hard, smiling painfully as he started to get back up. Pikachu smiled at Charizard and went next to him. Alain's mind still wasn't working until he realized that he was in a battle. He sighed and said:

"I'm going to take care of him like he was my own" Hearing this made Ash smile. He turned around, called for Noivern, and said:

"That's all I need to know"

Then Ash got on Noivern which started to flap his-

* * *

 **Flashback Interrupted**

"Hey, Alain! Look who just won his round to participate on the Quarter Finals!" said a young girl named Mairin. Alain quickly turned around and saw the person who plagues his mind.

"Ash" was all that Alain said. On the screen was Ash next to Lance, then the screen change to a battle scene. It showed a beautiful Pidgeot in his Mega Evolution doing a **Hurricane** on a Torterra knocking the opponents Pokémon out. The screen then changes yet again. It showed Lance's Shiny Gyarados unleashing a powerful Hydro Pump at a seriously wounded Infernape, who couldn't avoid it.

Alain smiled at this, but then came with an idea.

 _"This is the perfect time to see him again and talk"_ Then looked back a Mairin and said:

"Hey, Mairin... why don't we go there and meet with our friends?" His response was a 'Yay!' from Mairin and a 'Ches!' from Chespin. He managed, with the help of Professor Sycamore, to wake Mairin's Chespin up from the coma.

Turning around he started to walk away while thinking: _"We're going... Ash"_

 **At the Prism Tower**

Ash was happy with this battle. His opponents managed to knock out his Florges after some time. It was the first time, that in a long time, that his Florges lost a battle. Even though that Pearl and Dia, as his partner calls him, ganged up to defeat it. He was surely proud of his Pokémon. He then made his way to meet up with his three and lovers when a group of people surrounded him. He sighed realizing who they were.

"Ashy, please just-" Delia Ketchum, his 'mother', pleaded but got a glare from him.

"First, Delia... you lost the privilege to call me like that a long time ago. Second, I wanted to tell you that I don't want to see you and that I have a new family. So, please ignore my rudeness but I must leave" He snarled at her. He threw a Poke Ball realizing his Alakazam. He just nodded giving his Pokémon the signal that he wanted to leave and in an instant they disappeared.

* * *

 **Near the Suits, at the Forest**

The Aura User reappeared on the forest that was just behind his suit. When he was going to turn around, he heard voices.

" **Come... Chosen One** " The voices said. When you hear it, you could know that one was male and the other was female. But what got Ash intrigued was that they knew his title as the Chosen One. He quickly guessed that the voices were the Legendary Pokémons that Arceus talked about. So getting his thoughts in control, he headed towards the voices. And when he arrived at a clearing, he notice nine Pokémons.

The first one was a large, white Pokémon resembling a white lion. It has a blunt muzzle with a blue-gray nose and pale blue eyes. The top half of its face is a deep blue area that shows a constantly changing starscape. Four yellow spikes frame on it's head like a crown and two more pairs of spikes adorn either side of its lower jaw, and each spike separates large tufts of it's mane. Solid ridges—red nearest it's head and yellow farther away—poke out of each tuft along the middle, except on the tufts on its cheeks and chin, with the topmost part wrapping around the tip of the tuft. Overall, its mane creates the impression of a stylized sun. Around each leg is a dark orange band, and there is a black spot on each foot. It has three black toes on each foot with long yellow claws. At the tip of its tail is a large black spot with a thin yellow rim. This is Solgaleo, The Sunne Pokémon.

The second one was a large Pokémon resembling a skeletal, legless bat. It has a short snout, dark pink eyes, and a deep blue area on its upper head that shows a constantly changing starscape. A rigid, raised hood wraps around its head in a crescent shape and drapes around its neck as well. The outside of the hood is yellow, while the inner part that curves around it's head is a pattern of deep blue and white streaks. Its torso resembles a ribcage with a slightly curved spike on each shoulder and three spikes extending from the bottom toward its tail. Its massive wings resemble a bat's wings with the skeleton exposed, except that it's wings have a total of seven "finger bones": four running through each wing, one running along the edge to the outermost tip, and two pointing upwards that may act as claws that are more functional. The four "bones" through it's wings are only visible in segments. The skin of it's wings is an iridescent deep blue, and a blue light source appears to glow from behind its ribcage. A large, pale yellow crescent connects the outermost tip of each wing to the next two inner tips, and the remaining two innermost tips are adorned by yellow, four-pointed stars. The bottom of it's tail is also lined by a yellow crescent, with a ridge running up the middle of the tail towards the ribcage. This is Lunala, The Moone Pokémon.

The third one's head and torso are black with white markings on its chest, just above its eyes, and on top of its head. Extending from the top of its head is a large, orange plume with bristles along the back. There is a yellow marking covering the top bristle and half of the bristle below it. The bottom of this crest goes all the way to its neck, where it divides its face in half and creates a beak-like nose. It has small, blue eyes with yellow markings behind them. The lower half of its body is orange with four pointed projections: one short spine on the front and two short spines in the back, with one longer spine between them. These spines resemble a bird's tail feathers. Its thin arms have round, yellow structures encircling its shoulders. On each arm is a shell that appears to be half of a bird mask, and its hands end in two large claws to create a beak for the mask. The mask itself is mostly yellow with black, orange, and white markings. There are three white triangular markings with black edges on the top of each half of the mask, which create diamond-shapes when the mask is closed. The 'eyes' consist of a white diamond connected to a slightly larger orange diamond, which is inside a larger yellow diamond. Each of these shapes is edged in black. On each half of its beak is an orange triangle with a white rim. There are wing-shaped structures on each side, toward the back. This is Tapu Koko, The Land Spirit Pokémon

The fourth one has a black torso and pink curly hair. Its eyes are blue with pink lines at the middle of the iris. Its arms are thin, and its digitless hands are separated by thick pink "bracelets". Its shell has markings similar to a face and have small, butterfly-like wings at the back. The top is cone-shaped and resembles a hat of some sort. When closed, the shell resembles a bug with a curled mouth at the bottom. This is Tapu Lele, The Land Spirit Pokémon.

The fifth's body is black with several white markings. It's eyes have black pupils, blue irises with orange across the middle, and red borders along the bottom. It has what appears to be a golden nose, with a white ring running through its "nostrils". Its arms are thick and muscular, have red rings around the shoulders, and end in golden, cloven hooves. Its tail is mostly covered in a golden bell with black markings on it. Its shell is primarily red, with white and yellow markings thickly bordered by a muted black. On each half of its shell is a black, wooden horn with a yellow marking on its outer section. The shell itself resembles a flower or plant when open; when closed, it takes on the appearance of a bull. This is Tapu Buru, The Land Spirit Pokémon.

The sixth, has a black torso and light blue hair. It has a white headband-like marking on its head and a white v on its chest. To the sides of this V mark are two violet shell-like extensions from which protrude two arms with three fingers, separated in a way that would befit webbed arms such as those seen in Golduck. It has a fin at the lower front and does not appear to have legs, but an oval shaped platform of sorts on which it stands. Its eyes have light blue eyeshadow-like marks and are light cyan with white eyebrows of sorts. Its shell is purple with a fin on top and a horn—when closed, this shell resembles a swordfish. This is Tapu Fini, The Land Spirit Pokémon.

The seventh is a Pokémon whose body appears to be constructed out of black crystalline material; its disproportionately large arms have three claws jutting out of them, as well as a single large whitish crystal protruding backwards from each arm. Its small legs bend backwards like a bird's and have three toes each. However, it does not seem to use them as it can naturally levitate through unknown methods. A single wing grows out of each of its shoulders, which resembles a hook. The large protrusion attached to its head is its tail, which is white in the back with a dark gray symbol resembling a star in the center. This part of the tail absorbs light that it converts to lasers, and glows when it does. The sides of its head and the top of its tail are covered in spikes, and its face possesses a collection of multicolored shapes. This is Necrozma, The Prism Pokémon.

The eight one is a metallic, bipedal Pokémon that is made up primarily of spheres. Its head is a medium-sized sphere with a slight point in the back. Around its head is a gear with seven teeth, but the gear does not cover its chin. It has two large, rabbit-like ears with gold rims, a tiny nose and mouth, and light red eyes with pinkish ovals in the center. In the centers of the ovals are white crosses, and thin gold wiring encircles each eye with two small prongs similar to eyelashes. The rabbit-like ears appear to be two halves of a large disc held together by a hinge at the top. The upper body is similar to a Poké ball: it is divided into two light blue portions by a thick gray band. In the front center of the band is a circular depression that is half-blue and half-pink. Above and below the depression, in the light blue portions, is a yellow, diamond-shaped marking. On either side of its upper body is a large, spherical shoulder with thin upper arms that lead to large, claw-shaped forearms and slightly pointed hands. Its lower body is a much large sphere that resembles a ball gown. There is a pair of golden, wavy lines on each side of this sphere, which is divided down the front and back by a gray line. In the back, there is a solid gold ring with a hole in the center at the bottom of this line. The front has a gold ring as well, but it is broken at the top and bottom and has a shield shape in the center. Metal plates similar to the ruffles of a dress adorn the bottom of its lower body, and it has two pointed legs. This is Magearna, The Artificial Pokémon.

The last one is a gray bipedal Pokémon. The area around its face resembles that of certain headgear such as a helmet with three horn-like protrusions on top. It has a bulb on each arm as well as a collar that wraps around its neck. Its eyes are orange with yellow pupils. Above each eye is a spot that is the same color as its pupils. It has two trails of shadows coming out from behind its legs. This is Marshadow, The Gloomdweller Pokémon.

These nine legends bowed at Ash in sign of respect, but quickly stood proudly. Solgaleo then said: " **Greetings Chosen One. We've found out about what those so called friends did to you and we really want to show them that your are a very capable trainer** " " **Yes, Chosen One. We also would like to make a petition...** " Lunala added.

Ash just nodded at her request. Every trainer would be abusing their power as of right now, but Ash listened to them and if he could do them he would agree to those terms. Hearing Lunala's petition, he smirked and said: "You got yourself a deal" Getting nine Cherish Balls, he touched them with the ball on their forehead and they were instantly captured. He smiled as he went back to his suit.

Arriving to the building he saw four people who he knew better than anyone. Who stood beside him. Who helped him. He walked towards these four persons and said:

"Hey guys!"

* * *

 **A/N: WELL WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? GREAT? AWESOME? BAD? WORSE THAN BEFORE? LET ME KNOW PLEASE THAT WAY I'LL TRY TO WRITE BETTER FOR YOU GUYS. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. FAVORITE AND FOLLOW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY. AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**


	10. Battle 10 - The Dark Aura In Control!

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK WITH THE AURA OF THE CHOSEN ONE! NOW... ONLY ONE PERSON GUESSED CORRECTLY, BUT IT WAS A GUEST AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO REACH OUT TO HIM. SO IF YOUR READING THIS THEN REVIEW SOMETHING OF WHAT YOU MAY LIKE AS THE NEXT GIRL FOR ASH, THAT IS IN THE LIST IN A PREVIOUS CHAPTER. AND THE CORRECT ANSWER WAS...**

 **DAISY OAK!**

 **REALLY. I TRIED TO CHANGE IT, BUT THEN I SATRETED TO THINK ABOUT A CHILDHOOD FRIEND AND BESIDES SERENA (IN WHICH IS STILL GOING TO BE WITH THE TRAITORS) I ONLY THOUGHT ABOUT HER, SO... THERE YOU HAVE IT!**

 **NOW, I DON'T KNOW WHO THE GUY IS BECAUSE IT WAS ANOTHER GUEST, BUT I'M GOING TO SAY THIS TO EVERYONE THAT MAY THINK ALIKE: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY... DON'T READ IT. LIKE SERIOUSLY... MANY PEOPLE WRITE ON FANFICTION JUST FOR THE HELL OOF IT, OTHERS BECAUSE THEY ARE BORED AND OTHERS BECAUSE THEY HAVE THE ART TO WRITE. SO IF YOU GUYS DON'T LLIKE WHERE THE STORY IS GOING, PLEASE CRITICIED WITH A CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEW THAT MAY HELP ME GROW THIS STORY FOR THE BETTER. NOW... ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

 **Battle 10 - The Dark Aura In Control?!**

"Hey guys!"

The four persons turned around and what they saw filled them with happiness. The first one to react was his childhood friend, who went straight towards him to greet the trainer. The other, although knowing why he was here, stood there shocked for some seconds but quickly went towards him and also greet their fellow friend.

"So what have you done, Ash" asked one of his friends, Sawyer.

"Hmmm... Apart from getting three lovers and unlocking my real friends' aura... nothing else" he answered.

Silence occurred in an instant. Ash has two more girls?! But all thoughts about Ash's harem went away when they heard the aura part

"Why we were not notify about this?!" Gary yelled at Ash. He wasn't angry or anything it was that since he was Ash's real friend, then having a rivalry for a time before becoming friends once more. It was shocking to him to not seek him out and unlock his aura.

"Maybe because I couldn't find any of you guys in my free time..." Ash said with a deadpanned face. Gary made a 'O' with his mouth telling Ash that he understands. Plus he was researching something with his grandfather, so he also didn't have the time to unlock his aura even if he wanted to.

Then Paul, another of Ash's friends, realized something and asked:

"Hey, Ash... What do you mean by unlocking their Aura?" The others, apart from Gary, then looked at the Aura User in interest. They didn't know the full extent of aura, so obviously they wouldn't know something like this. Gary knew because of all the research that he does and one of them was researching aura, in petition of the Sinnoh League. Letting out a sigh, he began to explain what was Aura and what he could do with it.

* * *

 **After explaining**

Ash has just finished explaining his Aura and the boys were shock and terrified at the same time. Ash just have unlimited powers under his control! However that is what his darker Aura want him to think, since unknown to Ash and the others this evil source was trying to control his user.

Anyway the boys were to shock that they even didn't noticed a girl running towards Ash.

"Ash!"

That voice was only recognize by Ash and Gary. The others thought that it was another fan girl and decided to make space. The girl launched herself at him making Ash stumble and fall to the ground. Ash was smiling, Gary was grinning and the girl was crying happy tears.

"Hey Daisy, how you've been?" asked Ash.

"I'm fine thanks... I'm just to happy that I decided to come with my idiotic (Hey!) little brother" Answered the now known Daisy as in the background you could see Gary pouting at his sister's comment. Now without waiting, she to reached Ash. Getting a hold of his shoulders, she went for the kiss. The others were shock at this, while Gary face-palmed knowing that his sister couldn't wait.

She have been waiting for this since they were kids. Seeing him with those traitors made her blood boil, but now she didn't have to worry about that. She has him here and that's all that it matters. He smiled widely. Knowing that another one of his friends didn't hate him. He kissed back and they both enjoyed this for a while longer, until their lungs demanded some oxygen. They parted lips, leaving a trail of saliva behind.

"Hey Ash..." He looked towards Trip, which had his camera out, from his position with Daisy. He asked back with a 'what up?' while getting in a sitting position with her.

"Did you captured any new Pokémon?" When Trip asked this, Ash grinned. He knew what his Unova rival wanted to do.

"You'll have to see in the next battle~" He said in a mocking tone, knowing that it will frustrate his friend. His rival let out a 'Tch' but didn't ask anymore.

"Well have to go to the hotel guys, see ya!" And as he was going towards where he was staying, he felt a tug. He looked back and saw a blushing Daisy Oak.

"Umm... C-can I c-come with y-you?" She stuttered while looking away. Ash looked at her and then at Gary. His friend just gave him a nod, and now knowing what to do he said:

"Sure... just get your things. I also have to explain something to you" Daisy disappeared in a instant and in a matter of seconds she was down with her stuff.

The boys were now thinking he she had an ability to use **Extreme Speed** since she didn't lasted more than a minute and had two baggage's full of clothes.

Saying goodbye once more, the duo headed towards the hotel. Ash was explaining to Daisy everything that Arceus told him the first time and even explained Aura once more. This lasted all the way to the room. He even told her about the three members of his harem that he has at the moment, so she wouldn't be surprise about that. They entered the room to find Anabel on the sofa, Clair on the bed, and Cynthia getting out of the bath. He explained Daisy's situation about being in love since they were kids. The girls were understanding and went straight to sleep.

* * *

 **Next Day**

Ash was heading alone towards the Prims Tower to see who was he against, when he was surrounded once more. He let his girls rest more since they were eliminated from the Cup apart from Cynthia, in which paired up with Diantha. Anyway, he was surrounded by the traitors, but he could only see the girls. The boys and his mother were nowhere in sight. Sighing, he stated:

"What do you want?"

His cold expression made their back shiver. They have never in their travels seen Ash like that, but the guessed that this was because of his 'misunderstanding'. Ohh how wrong they were.

"Ash... Please listen to us" Called out May. "Please just give up on your dream... We don't want to see you hurt yourself any longer. We love you to-" This time Dawn continued to talk until she saw Ash. His Aura from the light blue that it flared up it began to change to a black one. They stepped back, fearing for their life.

"You say you love me..." stated Ash. The girls surrounding him nodded. Thinking that he was calming down, they began to approach him, but suddenly had a metal blade on their necks. A long black scythe with a silver blade. "Then why did you betrayed me! If you love me you would have agreed with me and not say does things to me!" He roared. He wanted to kill these bitches right now, but his Light Aura managed to regain control again, making the black aura turn into the previous color.

"If I see you faces again, not even Mr. Goodshow will stop me from disfiguring it" Ash snarled as he began to walk again. The girls were pale right now. They just went towards their hotel room to talk about it with the others.

Ash made his way towards the Prims Tower and went straight to the screen that said which was his opponents. Lance and his opponent were called Krystal and Raha. He began to wonder who would name their daughter Raha, but if she liked it he wouldn't say anything.

* * *

 **At the Arena**

"On the left side we have the Champion Lance and Legendary Tainer Ash!" The referee anounced. The arena roared seeing the duo that made their stay worth while. Lance appeared like always, but Ash appeared differently. He didn't have his coat nor his shirt since something regarding a certain Raichu that would get Ketchup for a while. Although he did had his staff.

When the woman population say this they began to cheer louder, while some of them just have nose bleeds and faint out. He let out a chuckle at this. Seeing all this woman fawn over him was getting normal but an entire arena was to much.

"And on the right side we have Krystal and Raha!" They began to appear and recieved their amount of cheers.

Krystal had light tone skin, with hazel eyes. Long dark brown hair that reached her middle back. Her lips are pink thanks to her makeup. Wears a green vest over a long-sleeved brown shirt. Also wore green shorts and black laced boots. On her neck was hanging a blood-stone pendant in which stayed close to her collarbone.

Raha had light tone skin, with ocean blue eyes. Had black hair in which looked just like Dawn's but it was longer. Her lips are red thanks to her makeup. Wears a black half shirt showing her nice toned belly to everyone. Also was wearing grey shorts and bondage black boots. On her back, although covered by her hair, there was a black and red backpack.

Both girls were blushing since Ash didn't had a shirt on. He awaited for the referee to let the battle begin, but suddenly in his mind he heard something.

" **Chosen One... May I battle this one?** " The voice in which sounded like a wise adult said. Ash knowing who it was thought about it. He hasn't use him in a long time, maybe it was time to give him a chance. The trainer of the Pokemon nodded to his request.

On the battlefield stood an Umbreon and Blaziken on his opponents side. Dragalge, Lance's new Pokemon, stood there waiting for the battle to begin. Ash then started to grin

 _"This is going to be fun!"_ He thought as he picked a Cherish Ball from his bag. Only some people knew what this meant. Lance had wide eyes seeing the crimson Poke Ball. Clair alongside his former rivals looked at the Poke Ball in exitement and a little fear. While Anabel, Cynthia and Daisy didn't know what was happening.

"Darkness... A shadow in your dreams... Making your fears reality... I, The Chosen One... Which comands this shadow... I request your presence... Emperor of Darkness!" While he recited, he had let go of the Cherish Ball in hand towards the field. And what appeared made everyone pale.

The figure is a black, shadow-like Pokémon. It has a small head with a white fog-like ghostly plume billowing from its head covering one of its bright blue eyes, with the portion on its face resembling hair. It also has a red spiky growth around its neck. It has skinny arms and long black tatters hanging from its shoulders. It also has black, claw-like hands. It has the slight appearance of an hourglass figure and appears to be wearing an old, ripped cloak.

"Darkrai!"

* * *

 **A/N: YAY! FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPTER! NOW IF YOU HAVE READ THIS CHAPTER FROM THE ORIGINAL VERSION. I'M STILL USING THE OC'S THAT WERE GIVEN TO ME BY THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. SO SHOUT OUTS FOR THEM. ALSO WANTED TO ASK YOU TALENTED READERS... IF ANY OF YOU GUYS HAVE A RITE, JUST LIKE I DID WITH DARKRAI, LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEW SECTION OR JUST PM ME IDEAS OF WHAT ONE SHOULD BE LIKE. I ALREADY HAVE TWO RITES, INCLUDING DRAKRAI'S... SO I NEED HELP WITH THAT.**

 **NOW... TO THE ONE THAT MAY READ DRAGON'S WRATH, MY FAIRY TAIL STORY, I'M ONLY 2/5TH TO COMPLETING TO CHAPTER. MAKING THE BATTLE SCENE THAT I HAVE PLANNED IS REALLY DIFFICULT AND IS TAKING TO LONG. SO PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME... I REALLY WANT YOU GUYS TO EXPERIENCE A GREAT BATTLE IN UPCOMING CHAPTERS TO BOTH THE AURA OF THE CHOSEN ONE AND DRAGON'S WRATH.**

 **HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER. DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW AND FAVORITE IF YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR. REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE CHAPTER OR STORY SO FAR. AND HOPE TO SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**


	11. Battle 11 - A Legend is Told

**HEY GUY! BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THE AURA OF THE CHOSEN ONE! NOW, I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER, BUT WHEN I TRIED TO UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER IT DIDN'T ALLOW ME TOO. SO, I HAD TO GO TO ANOTHER COMPUTER WHERE I COULD AT LEAST PUT THE CHAPTER ON FANFICTION AND THEN ON MY COMPUTER EDIT THE WRONG WORDS AND SOME GRAMMAR ERRORS (I KNOW THAT I LEFT SOME, BUT DO NOT KNOW WHICH) BUT DON'T WAIT ANY LONGER... IT HAS ARRIVED! NOW THERE WAS THIS GUEST CALLED NICK. NICK IF YOUR READING THIS YOUR ANSWER WILL BE AT THE FINAL A/N. SO WITHOUT FURTHER A DO, LET'S START!**

* * *

 **Battle 11 - A Legend is Told**

Everyone's skin grew pale at the sight of the Legendary Pokémon. This Pokémon was known as the Pitch-Black Pokémon. The people of Sinnoh were more scared of the Legend that just appeared.

"WOW! Look everyone! Ash has Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokémon in his arsenal!" the announcer shouted making everyone shake their fear of and roar in excitement. At the sight of the legend Max, a traitor, took his Pokédex out in which said:

" **Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokémon.** **Folklore has it that on moonless nights, this Pokémon will make people see horrific nightmares** " As it finished, Max's group got a chill down their back. Then they saw Darkrai do a **Dark Pulse** at the fellow Dark-Type Pokémon. Then came Blaziken with his immense speed and used **Protect**.

* * *

 **With Ash's friends**

Ash's former rival could only sweat dropped as they saw how Darkrai would dominate this battle.

"Ash must let me study him!" They all turn around to see Professor Oak with starry eyes. Gary and Trip agreed with him, while Paul rolled his eyes and Sawyer snickered.

"Say Professor, do you know something about Darkrai?" Sawyer suddenly asked, as he saw Darkrai dodge a **Blaze Kick** form Blaziken and Dragalge used **Double Team** to evade Umbreon's constant **Shadow Ball**.

"Well, I have heard some stories about Darkrai from Professor Rowan" Samuel admitted. Everyone turned their face towards the battlefield when an explosion was heard. When the dust cleared up, you could see a fainted Umbreon. Blaziken looked like it was in his last run. However, Dragalge look tired, but ready to give pain, but Darkrai look like it hadn't received any damage at all.

"Umbreon is unable to battle trainer please send your Pokémon" The referee announced. Raha quickly returned Umbreon and sent out her Garchomp. "Garchomp and Blaziken versus Darkrai and Dragalge... Begin"

* * *

 **At the Battlefield**

" **Dark Void** " Ash muttered. Nobody could hear him command Darkrai, not even Lance, but his Pokémon did. And he did just that. Creating a pitch-black ball, he multiplied it in two to target both opponents Pokémon. Blaziken was the first one to get hit by said orb. First it swallowed him completely and then in seconds he appeared sleeping on the battlefield.

Garchomp noticing the attack, flew with his fins as fast as he could. But it didn't mattered at all since when he started flying, Darkrai sent more orbs at him. Garchomp evaded a lot of **Dark Voids** , but he couldn't keep dodging forever and suddenly one from above got him and as soon as he was asleep he feel from the sky to the field.

Krystal and Raha were pleading at there respective Pokémon to wake up, but nor avail.

* * *

 **With Ash's friends**

Then they watched as Ash called the move **Nightmare** of both Pokémons.

"Answering your question Sawyer... Is believed that lot's of years ago, when Sinnoh was big in populace, Darkrai came. Using Dark Void, he put to sleep every human and Pokémon in Sinnoh" As he finished the group of four looked at him with wide eyes.

"A-all of S-Sinnoh" Paul stuttered. It was very rare that Paul showed some emotions, but it was very understandable what he was feeling.

"That's not all..." Oak added and the boys looked at him. "After he put everyone to sleep, he used that same move Ash used against those two Pokémons. It is said that the person or Pokémon would not be the same. And only if they have a Lunar Wing bestowed to the affected human or Pokémon, they will return to normal" finished Samuel Oak as he watched Gardevoir, the recently switched Pokémon from Krystal since Blaziken couldn't keep with the nightmares, **Teleport** everywhere in the field dodging the **Dark Voids**.

* * *

 **At the Battlefield**

Ash analyzed this. Only Gardevoir was awake and Garchomp was still under **Dark Void** and **Nightmare**. Darkrai wasn't even tired, but Ash knew that he wanted more action, so he decided on a more tricky solution.

" **Focus Blast** to the arena" Darkrai stopped the **Dark Void** and went to charge up the new attack. Creating a concentrated light blue orb on his hands, the Pitch-Black Pokémon launched it at the arena making a giant explosion and making dust flow around.

"Watch out Gardevoir!" Krystal warned her Pokémon.

"Use aura to enhance your sight and locate Gardevoir, then use **Shadow Ball** , Darkrai" Ash commanded. Darkrai, in the epicenter of the blast quickly cover his eyes with aura and started to search for Gardevoir's Aura. He rushed at her with all the speed he had and did a point blank **Shadow Ball**. Even though Gardevoir noticed Darkrai thanks to her psychic power, but was to late as the **Shadow Ball** hit her.

At this occurred Lance exploited this chance and took Garchomp out of the match when Dragalge used **Dragon Tail** to knock it out. But it used all of his strength to make this happen, so he fainted.

After some time the dust disperse Garchomp, Gardevoir and Dragalge were unable to battle, but the win for Ash and Lance was secured.. All four of them returned their Pokémons at the same time. When Krystal and Raha began to leave, Ash called: "Hey, can you please release Blaziken and Garchomp?"

Both girls were confused as to why ask but shrugged it and called out their Pokémon. As this happened Ash took another Cherish Ball. Then he started to chant:

"Dreams... Enjoyable images at night... The light that quenched the shadow... Hearing the cry that makes you smile... I, The Chosen One... Which command this light... Request your presence... Queen of Dreams!" Then Ash threw the Cherish Ball.

Out it came another legend. The legend has a blue, swan-like body with a yellow underside. She has pink eyes, a dark pink, round tuft on its head, and a pointed, beak-like snout. There are yellow, crescent-shaped ornaments on the side of her head. The legend has glowing, pink, ring-like wings on her sides and back with paw like protrusions resting on her chest. These wings release shining particles and undulate beautifully around the quarter moon. This was Cresselia, the Lunar Pokémon.

Every girl 'kya!' at her beauty, even Ash's four girls. Ash looked at Cresselia with a knowing look and she nods at him. Her wings glowed a bit until two feathers could be seen. Ash then put these feathers atop each Pokémon's forehead as Cresselia coed. In moments, Blaziken and Garchomp were back to normal and smiled at their trainer. Raha and Krystal hugged their Pokémon and when they look towards were Ash was, he was no longer there.

And if you looked closely, neither was his harem and friends.

* * *

 **A/N: YES! DONE WITH AN UPDATE! NOW FOR OLDER READERS OF THE AURA OF THE CHOSEN ONE, THIS WAS THE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE I STARTED TO REWRITE THE STORY. SO EXPECT FURTHER THINGS WITH ASH'S AURA IN THE FUTURE. NOW TO ANSWER NICK'S QUESTIONS... AND I'M ONLY DOING THIS BECAUSE I THINK SOME PEOPLE MAY HAVE THE SAME QUESTIONS, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'LL ANSWER THEM ALL. FOR SOME OF THEM YOU MUST WAIT FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS.**

 **1\. Q: WHY WAS ASH GETTING BACK SOME OF HIS OLD FRIENDS LIKE PIDGEOT, SQUIRTLE AND PRIMAPE?**

 **A: IT IS KNOWN THAT ASH PROMISED EACH AND EVERY SINGLE POKEMON THAT HE GIVES, NOT RELEASE, TO SOMEONE THAT HE WILL COME BACK FOR THEM. THE EXCEPTION BEING PIDGEOT. HE HAS PROMISED HER THAT IN A NEAR FUTURE HE WILL COME BACK FOR HER, BUT HAS NEVER HAPPENED. SO I THOUGHT, LET'S START WITH THAT. FIX THE ERROR OF LEAVING PIDGEOT WITH THE PIDGEOT/FAMILY. THE OTHERS, WELL HE JUST ASKED FOR THEM.**

 **2\. Q: WHY WOULD ASH'S MOTHER AND FRIENDS WANT TO BETRAY HIM?**

 **A: WILL BE ANSWER IN A FUTURE CHAPTER. I'M JUST GOING TO QUOTE HATAKE KAKASHI FOR A BIT: "LOOKE UNDERNEATH THE UNDERNEATH"**

 ** **3, 4 & 5\. Q: WHY WOULD THEY THINK THAT HE IS A LOSER AND BRINGS MISFORTUNE? WHY WOULD THEY EVEN ATTACK HIM LIKE THAT? WHAT COULD'VE CAUSED THEM TO BETRAY HIM LIKE THAT?****

 ** **A: CAN'T ANSWER SINCE IT RELATED TO QUESTION #3****

 ** **6\. Q: HOW DID GARY, PAUL, TRIP, AND SAWYER KNEW ABOUT WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN?****

 ** **A: THE BETRAYERS TOLD THEM. SIMPLE AS THAT.****

 ** **7\. Q: WHO WERE THE POKEMONS THAT CAME TO HELP ASH, OTHER THAN THE ONES HE OWNS?****

 ** **A: ... ... I KNOW THAT I PUT THIS CLEARLY IN THE CHAPTER, BUT JUST TO PUT YOUR MIND AT EASE, IT WERE THE LEGENDARY POKEMON FROM THE 1-6 GEN. AS YOU GUYS ALREADY KNOW THE 7 GEN LEGENDS JOINED HIM CHAPTERS LATER.****

 ** **8\. Q: HOW DID LANCE & CLAIR KNOW ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED?****

 ** **A: ... ... I CLEARLY SAID THAT OAK WENT TO CALL FOR HELP AFTER GARY WENT RUNNING TOWARDS HIS GROUP. HE CALL LANCE AND CLAIR WENT WITH HIM.****

 ** **9\. Q: HOW IS IT THAT ASH IS A DESCENDANT, AND ONLY DESCENDANT, OF SIR AARON?****

 ** **A: TRICKY QUESTOIN... IN THE MOVIE ASH'S RESEMBLANCE TO AARON WAS VERY NOTICEABLE. SHORT BLACK HAIR, CARING TOWARDS POKEMON AND COULD MOLD AURA. JUST WITH THE LAST ONE, IT SHOULD BE CLEAR THAT HE IS HIS DESCENDANT, BUT IF THAT DOESN'T SATE YOUR ANSWER... LUCARIO, THE NE FROM THE MOVIE, ENVEN CONFUSED ASH WITH AARON TELLING US THAT THEY LOOKED ALIKE. MAYBE BECAUSE OF THE OUTFIT, BUT I THINK NOT.****

 ** **10\. Q: WHY WAS ASH NEEDED TO HAVE A NUMBER OF LOVERS, AND GIVE BIRTH TO MORE AURA GUARDIANS?****

 ** **A: TO DO JUST THAT... MORE AURA GUARDIANS. AURA GUARDIANS ARE PEOPLE THAT COULD MANIPULATE AURA AND ONLY ANSWER TO ARCEUS. THE ALPHA POKEMON GIVES THESE HUMANS THE POWER OF POKEMON, BECAUSE HE KNOWS THE SOUL OF THE PERSON AND KNOWS THAT HE WILL NOT BE CURROPTED. AND SINCE THE ONLY AURA GUARDIANS KNOWN ARE ASH AND RILEY, THEY MUST GET A NUMBER OF LOVERS... BUT RILEY REFUSED SAYING: "I JUST WANT TO BE FREE AND COMMUNICATE WITH THE POKEMON HERE ON IRON ISLAND" (KNOWN THAT THIS IS ALL FOR THE FANFIC, NONE OF IT IS CANON... SO WATCH OUT) AND SO, THE ONLY OTHER AURA GUARDIAN IS ASH, AND HE ACCEPTED. NOT BECAUSE HE IS A PERVERT, BUT BECAUSE HE HAS GENUIN FEELINGS FOR OTHER GIRLS AND DOESN'T WANT TO HURT THEM AS WELL. (CARING HEART AND ALL)****

 ** **SO I HOPE THIS ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS YOU MAY HAVE, IF YOU HAVE ANY OTHER QUESTION BE SURE TO LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS AND IF IS RELEVANT TO THE STORY, I'LL TRY TO ANSWER. NOW (PLEASE NO HARD FEELINGS NICK) BUT IF YOU WRITE MORE QUESTION LIKE QUESTION 7 & 8 PLEASE NOT THAT WHEN I ANSWER THE QUESTION THE ANSWER WILL BE "READ BATTLE ?" (THE ? MEANS THE NUMBER OF THE CHAPTER)****

 ** **BEFORE I SAY MY FINAL WORDS FOR THIS CHAPTER... I NEED YOUR HELP. IF YOU GUYS READ LAST CHAPTER YOU SAW SOMETHING LIKE A CHANT FOR DARKRAI AND A CHANT FOR CRESSELIA IN THIS ONE. IF YOU GUYS CAN THINK FOR A CHANT FOR OTHER LEGENDARY POKEMONS, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. WANT THEIR ENTRANCE TO BE DIFFERENT AND UNIQUE.****

 ** **HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS UPDATE. BE SURE TO FAVORITE AND FOLLOWED IF YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR. A REVIEW HERE AND THERE DOESN'T SOUND SO BAD, AND HOPE TO SEE YOU GUYS LATER!****

 ** **Zeckromizder, out!****


	12. Battle 12 - Fiery Passion

**I'M BACK! TECHNICALLY I WAS ALREADY BACK BUT I WAS JUST UPDATING MY BRAVE FRONTIER STORY BECAUSE IT WAS EASIER. NOW I PONDERED ABOUT WHO WAS I GOING TO CHOICE FOR ASH'S NEXT GIRL UNTIL I LOOKED MORE INTO IT AND DECIDED WITH SOMEONE. THE TITLE MAY GIVE YOU A HINT SO THAT TO. ANYWAYS ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Battle 12 - Fiery Passion**

Ash and his group reappeared in their hotel room. The girls looked confused as how they arrived here. They knew it was because of a Pokémon using **Teleport** , but didn't knew which one.

"Thanks Gardevoir" Ash thanked his Pokémon as he recalled her. Well... that answered that question. Raichu jumped off Ash's shoulder and went towards the kitchen to look for a ketchup bottle.

Seriously. Even after evolving it didn't stopped his love for the sauce.

"I'm going to walk around. If you need anything ask Raichu to do a **Thunderbolt**. I'll know" As he was going to leave, he stopped in front of each girl present and gave them a kiss. Each of them relaxed after the kiss. They didn't even noticed that Ash left the room.

"You know" The girls looked at Cynthia. "I think we should reward Ash today" The other girls smiled lewdly at the innuendo. They really wanted to be with him in that way.

Many time all of them have dreamt about having intercourses with Ash, and they wanted to experience it. They couldn't wait for Ash to come back...

* * *

 **With Ash**

Ash had been walking around Lumiouse City for a while now. He couldn't help remembering the past events that happened in this city... but he wanted to forget it all. His aura always got a little uncontrolled when he thought about his past. It was a touchy subject for him.

He kept walking all around the city as he watched people and Pokémon alike enjoying their time walking and talking. He kept walking until someone put his/her hand on his eyes.

"Guess who is it~" Ash stopped to pondered who could it be. Thanks to the voice, he knew that it was a female, but which female friend that he knew would be this forward?

"Uhhhh..." The woman was pouting at not been guessed already. She thought that with her voice alone was enough. But she stayed quiet to see if he could remember her. But unfortunately it wasn't meant to be as the woman, out of nowhere, tripped on nothing and fell on Ash causing them to fall onto the ground.

Ash grunted in pain as he slowly opened his eye.

"I'm so sorry Ash!" The woman atop him exclaimed in worry as he slowly opened his eyes. only to find a slender girl with long, straight crimson red hair that is tied up in a high, spiky ponytail with a blue band with a side fringe at the front, and crimson red eyes. She wears a red undershirt with flames and a black tied vest crop top over it. She also has on blue flared jeans with x's down the sides with a white karate belt and her shoes were colored as black and red.

"Flannery..." He should have guessed it. She was always hot-headed and was always trying to have fun. She stuck her tongue out in a playful matter, before quickly smiling at him.

"Heya!" She was very happy that she saw him wondering around. She would have the chance to confess her feelings now! But... how? Even when she practiced looking at the mirror in her house that is near her gym, she would stutter to no end! She didn't want to stutter in front of him!

"Can you get of me Flannery?" Ash asked. "Not that I don't enjoy it but I want to stand up" Flannery blushed red at his words. As quick as a Pokémon using **Quick Attack** , she was standing in front of him.

Ash managed to get up and looked at Flannery, who was still blushing, and gave her a smile. She looked at him and couldn't help but be entranced to his smile. It brought a fire in her that she didn't want to be quenched. She knew that ever since he left Lavaridge Town, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Everything she did reminded her of him. Her opponent didn't brought that much fire like Ash had done in their match. She couldn't stop it. Thinking about him day and night. And even having dreams about them having kids.

She blushed at remembering that dream. Although she didn't want to forget that specific dream, remembering it now was kind of embarrassing.

"Flannery?" Ash had been calling her for about a minute now, and she hadn't even responded once. He was starting to get worried about her. Was she sick? She wasn't red before, so that was discarded.

"Flannery!" He tried to call her out more forcefully to see if she responded, but what he expected was totally different from what he received as an answer.

"I LOVE YOU ASH!" Unconsciously, Flannery yelled. She was trying to calm her mind when she heard her name. She then remembered where she was and with who she was. She looked at Ash, in which had a shocked face, with a little worry in her face. Would he accept her? She really didn't expect to tell him like this. Maybe after having something to eat or walking together for a while. But hey... At least she didn't stuttered!

Ash then sighed and looked at Flannery's worried face and couldn't help but smile. He could understand her worries, he also felt like that when he was told by Arceus to kiss Clair. But he strengthen his resolved and kissed her in front of Lance.

Ash knew that to calm Flannery, he would have to either tell her a million times or kiss her. He obviously went with the shortest way.

"Flannery" She turned to look at him when she suddenly felt something on her lips. Her eyes widen as she felt Ash's lips on her.

 _"Oh my Arceus!"_ Her heart was beating faster, the heat in her body turned into an inferno as the kiss deepen further. Just as she closed her eyes to finally enjoy the feeling, Ash separated his lips from hers. Flannery even went forward to see if she could capture his lips once more, but couldn't capture his lips.

She opened her eyes to see a smiling Ash. The inferno in her body reflected on her eyes and a blush on her face. She really wanted more.

"I love you too Flannery" Her heart stopped for a second before it beats faster than ever. Ash said he loves her. She... she couldn't believe it! Tears ran down her face as she hugged him as tight as she could without hurting him.

"T-Thank you... T-Thank y-you" Ash heard her repeat it over and over again. His smile grew more sincere each time. His shoulder was wet but he didn't care. Those tears were Flannery's... he would accept all of her. Even her clumsiness.

"It's ok Flannery... I won't leave you" She stopped hugging him to look at him in the eyes, to see no lie. She gave a small smile as she put her forehead over his.

"I know..." She muttered lightly with happiness in her voice. She then kissed him, in which he reciprocated quickly.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

Ash and Flannery walked towards the hotel he was staying after picking up her luggage from where she was staying. Their day was wonderful. After the confession, they went around Lumiouse. They ate, looked at clothes (Ash suffered for a bit), and walked around enjoying the company.

They even went towards the Pokémon Center to see which was Ash's opponent, since Flannery was eliminated by Cynthia in the second round. But she couldn't have it any other way. I would have won, in which would be a miracle in itself, she would be training her Pokémons and wouldn't have found Ash.

Anyways, they arrived to the hotel room and Ash opened it. After letting Flannery enter, he enter himself and closed the door. He turned around to see her with widen eyes and a blush on her face.

"Flannery what wro-" He was saying until he saw what Flannery was seeing. In which immediately caused him to nosebleed and faint.

All four of his girlfriend were on the bed with provocative clothing on. The four on the bed sweet dropped and Flannery was trying to wake Ash up.

* * *

 **A/N: HOW CUTE! NOT. I WANTED TO GAG, BUT I HAD TO MAKE A MOMENT. AFTER READING FLANNERY'S INFO A BIT. I THINK THAT THIS WAS CLOSE ENOUGH ON HOW SHE ACTS. SHE IS MAINLY HAPPY. OFTEN SLIPS BECAUSE OF HER CLUMSINESS, AND IS NO LONGER INEXPERIENCE BECAUSE AT LEAST MORE THAN 7 YEARS HAVE PASSED, SO HER SHYNEES GOES BYE-BYE. ALSO NO ONE COULD GIVE ME A RITE FOR THE LEGENDARY POKEMONS! WHY?! I NEED THEM FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS GUYS... AND I DON'T HAVE TIME TO DO SO. TWO OTHER STORIES PLUS SCHOOL AND MY HOUSE. YOU GET THE GIST OF IT.**

 **ANYWAYS THAT FOR READING. IF YOU LIKE IT FAVORITE AND FOLLOW. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OR PM, SO THAT I CAN SEE WHAT IS GOOD OR BAD. AND HOPE TO SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**


	13. Battle 13 - The Sun and Moon Arrises

**HEY EVERYONE! I FINALLY BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE THIS STORY! IT MAY BE SHORT, BUT IT TELLS YOU SOMETHING THAT I MAY HAVE AVOIDED FOR TO LONG. ANYWAY ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Battle 13 - The Sun and Moon Arrises**

Ash had an never ending smile on his face. Last night after fainting, he woke up to the same sight... only that Flannery had joined them. It was a very heated night. But right now, Ash couldn't even hear his partner, Lance, call out to him because of this trance.

"Ash"

It was a very wonderful experience! Who could say that they managed to be in bed with five girls at the same time!

"Ash"

The kisses... The passion... The-

"ASH!"

"What..." Ash snapped out of it. He looked towards Lance who was staring at him with his arms crossed. What did he want now? Couldn't he see the bliss on his face?

"The battle starts in less than ten minutes..."

Oh... He forgot about the battle. But could you blame him? Any straight person will forget about a single battle if five beautiful woman where the only thing on his mind at the moment.

"Let me pick the Pokémons that I will be using... I'll be there" He said making Lance nod and walk away. Ash sighed as he walked away. Getting a Poke Ball out, he threw it out, reveling his shiny Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, could you **Teleport** me to my hotel room? I have to get some Poke Balls that I left there"

" **Of course, Ash** " He heard her say, but the other people around them could only hear 'Gar-Gardevoir', and in a flash... They disappeared.

* * *

 **Ash's Hotel Room**

Gardevoir and Ash reappeared in his shared room with his girlfriends and future wives. He picked up two Cherish Balls from the table.

" **Is it time, Chosen One?** " Ash heard one of the legends that was inside the Cherish Ball.

"Yes... Is time for the audience to admire you two as they admire the other legends"

" **Thank you Chosen One. We truly appreciate this. And if you need any help with anything, know that the sun and the moon will be always there to help you** "

"Thanks..." Ash muttered with a smile plastered on his face. Nodding to Gardevoir, in which wasn't recalled to her Poké Ball, they teleported towards where Lance was.

* * *

 **With Lance**

"Will the teams of Ash and Lance, and Sawyer and Trip enter the battlefield?" Lance heard the announcer over the speaker that was in his and Ash's changing room.

"Ash... Where the hell are you?"

"Looking for me?"

"GAH!"

Lance jumped in fright. He looked behind him, to see Ash recalling his Gardevoir with a smirk on his face.

"I'm so telling Clair..." Ash stated as he opened the door to walk towards the battlefield.

"Hey, Don't you dare!" Lance shouted. But then saw that Ash wasn't there. "Wait up!"

* * *

 **Time Skip; In the Battlefield**

"The battle between Sawyer and Trip versus Ash and Lance... Begin!"

"Trip... Sawyer" Hearing their names, they looked at Ash. Ash still had his Mega Staff on hand, but what scared both of them was the crimson Poké Ball he had on the other hand.

"I'm sorry for this, but... They wanted to fight" Ash said. They? Then Trip widen his eyes. Quickly getting his camera to take pictures of the legend that was about to appear.

"Sun... The ever lasting radiance... Shining through the sky above... I, The Chosen One... Which commands this radiance... I request your presence... Ruler of the Sun!" He did the same thing he did when he summoned Darkrai.

Everyone was confused by this. The Sun? As far as they knew there wasn't a Legendary Pokémon that represented the sun.

The Pokémon that appeared made everyone widen their eyes, and Trip to start shooting pictures with his camera.

Solgaleo, stood proud. Looking forward and anticipating the fight. Although he knew that it wasn't for the entire battle, since 'his' sister was also to appear. He will give his best to look greater that her.

"Solgaleo!" Hearing his name, made the Sunne Pokémon roar in acknowledgment.

Sawyer gulped loudly seeing the Sunne Pokémon, but wasn't going to give up just because of an unknown Pokémon.

"Sceptile come on out!"

"Come out, Serperior"

"Dragonite, I need your help"

And now officially the battle began.

"Solgaleo, let's finish this quick. I feel like someone is looking for me" The Pokémon nodded and flew up into the sky.

"Finish this! **Sunsteel Strike**!"

Solgaleo gathered energy making him shine brightly. Solgaleo then dashed forward, as if walking on air, straight into both grass Pokémon.

"Sceptile/Serperior, dodge it now!" Said Pokémons moved out of the way... But didn't count on Solgaleo just turning around and hitting both of them. Creating two explosion.

"SERPERIOR!/SCEPTILE!"

When the dust cleared out they saw both starters unconscious. Dragonite just stood there. As if knowing that if he did something he would suffer for it.

"Serperior and Sceptile are unable to battle. Please send out your next Pokémon"

"Wreck him, Conkeldurr!"

"I need you help, Salamence!"

"Return, Solgaleo"

As both ash's opponents threw their respective Pokémon's Poke Ball out. He returned his Pokémon to his own Poke Ball. Putting it near his belt, he took another Cherish Ball.

"Moon... The ever lasting light... Guiding us through the night... I, The Chosen One... Which commands this light... Request your presence... Watcher of the Moon!"

Another astounding Pokémon that no one has ever seen before levitated. Trip was crying happily. He knew that he was going to loose, but it didn't matter since he got the chance to take a picture of a Pokémon never seen.

"Lunala!" Same as Solgaleo, Lunala screeched loudly.

"I'm not taking any chances... Salamence use **Hyper Beam**!"

Salamence was charging yellow-ish energy near his mouth, which slowly got darker and darker until it was a yellow-ish orange energy.

"Fire!" Salamence let out the attack. Conkeldurr, seeing that his trainer was admiring the legend to care about the battle, decided to use **Rock Slide**.

"Lunala, dodge both attacks and use **Moongeist Beam**!" Lunala nodded and while she started to dodge the rocks that fell down on her, she quickly charged her own beam in which was a purple energy concentrated on her mouth. She released her attack, that clashed with Salamence's **Hyper Beam**. Everything looked like it was on a stalemate, but Lunala's attack quickly over powered Salamences.

"Lunala quickly use **Psychic** to grab Conkeldurr and move him towards Salamence's position"

Lunala did just as ordered. And when Conkeldurr and Salamence were close to each other, it was the moment that **Moongeist Beam** made contact with them. Creating another explosion.

And it revealed to downed Pokémon, with swirls in their eyes. This made the referee announce Lance and Ash's victory.

* * *

 **In an Unknown Place**

They have felt it... The Dark Aura that they have curse aura users with. They have felt it. They thought that they have already killed every Aura User ever, but it seemed that there was one left. They had to prepare for battle, because when the time was right...

The monsters known as Ultra Beast will strike!

* * *

 **In Alola**

"This is great... No, this is better than great!" Professor Kukui exclaimed. Amazed and excited. The legendary Pokémon from his Region have decided to reveal themselves. He had to meet this 'Chosen One'.

"Olivia" He said through a call that he made as fast as he could. "I need you and Kahili's help with something"

He heard Olivia speak and tell him something.

"I just saw someone that used Solgaleo and Lunala!"

There was a pause, before Olivia spoke once more. Kukui heard her and couldn't help but smile at what she said.

"We're going to Kalos"

* * *

 **A/N: WELL... WHAT DO YOU THINK? ALSO ANSWERING Night lock117 QUESTION, I DIDN'T MENTIONED VOLCANION BECAUSE HE IS ALREADY IN ASH'S TEAM. IN THE FIRST CHAPTER, ALTHOUGH NOT MENTIONED, VOLCANION IS WITH THE OTHER LEGENDARY POKEMON THAT ARRIVED TO SAVE ASH. I REPEAT, AND HOPEFULLY I WON'T GET ASKED THIS ANYMORE, LEGENDARY AND MYTHICAL LEGENDARY POKEMON FROM GEN 1 TO GEN 6 GO TO HELP ASH IN THE FIRST CHAPTER. THE LEGENDS INTRODUCED IN THE NINTH CHAPTER ARE THE LEGENDS AND MYTHICAL LEGENDS FROM GEN 7. I KNOW THAT THERE IS ONE MORE MYTHICAL LEFT, IN WHICH IS ZERAORA, BUT WILL NOT BE ADDING HIM FOR THE MOMENT. HAVE SOMETHING FOR HIM.**

 **WHAT DID YOU THIN ABOUT THE UB THING? I KNOW IS ILOGICAL FOR THEM TO 'CURSE' BUT... I'LL THINK OF SOMETHING, ALTHOUGH I ALREADY HAVE AN IDEA AS OF WHY, IS NOT SOMETHING SOLID. ANYWAYS, WHO DO YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE ASH WITH NEXT? DO I MAKE ASH EXPLODE WITH RAGE IN THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS? YOU GET TO DECIDE THOSE TWO THINGS, AND UNTIL I DON'T GET ONE THAT I'M SATISFIED WITH (WANT EXPLINATION AS OF WHY THAT CHARACTER SHOULD BE ADDED TO ASH'S HAREM [PLEASE LOOK BACK TO CHAPTER 1 TO SEE THE LIST AND CHOOSE FROM THERE] AND AS TO WHY HE SHOULD OR SHOULDN'T EXPLODE IN RAGE.**

 **SEE YA NEXT TIME!**

 **Zeckromizder, out!**


	14. Announcement

**HEY GUYS!**

 **AS YOU KNOW, TODAY WAS THE LAST DAY FOR THE POLL. I ALREADY CLOSED IT SO IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE RESULTS. GO TO THE PROFILE PAGE, IS THERE (RESULT WILL BE ABLE TO BEE SEEN IN THE COMPUTER VERSION AND NOT IN THE MOBILE VERSION). ALSO I'M STILL SEARCHING FOR SOMEONE TO BETA MY STORIES. HAVEN'T FOUND SOMEONE YET EVEN AFTER SEARCHING IN THE BETA SECTION FOR ONE. IF YOU WANT TO BETA MY STORIES PM ME AND WE WILL DISCUSS THINGS. ALSO HAVEN'T HAD THE CHANCE TO EITHER REVISE MY STORIES SINCE I'M STATING COLLEGE SOON AND HAVE TO PREPARE... MEANING THAT I'LL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE (NOT EVEN TO REVISE A UPLOADED CHAPTER [WILL DO IF I HAVE TIME THOUGH]). I'M STILL LOOKING FOR AN ARTIST TO DRAW SOMETHINGS AND IF THE ARTIST WANTS TO, MAKE A FANMANGA OF MY STORIES (THAT LAST THING IS STILL UP TO DEBATE SINCE I'M NOT SURE IF IS GOING TO BE POSSIBLE, BUT SOME WISHES COME TRUE). ANYWAYS THAT WHAT I WANTED TO SAY. HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME FOR ALL THIS STUFF I'M PUTTING YOU GUYS THROUGH AND WILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**

 ** **Zeckromizder, out!****


End file.
